I am in love with my enemy
by justbecauseiwrite
Summary: Flemma; AU-ish in Season 1 & 2. Emma and Flynn falls for each other since they first met in 1882 and together, they work to destroy Rittenhouse.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I ship Flemma, since probably when I first saw them on screen together. I just never got around to write an AUish fanfic about them until just now. This chapter set in Season 1. Happy Reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Timeless or else I'd __renew Season 3 already._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the West in 1882._

The clock alarm blared in the morning in the empty cabin, which Emma Whitmore slammed on the alarm, then proceed to whisper, "Five more minutes," since she had been up late last night experimenting with technologies that she brought from 2014 when she faked her death to protect her mother from dangerous Rittenhouse.

 _I'm so stupid for joining up Rittenhouse, thinking that I could get a better life for me and my mother._

Emma squeezed her eyes as she fought to keep tears back. It was hard to think about her mother, whom she never lied to her before.

 _I just can see her heart breaking into pieces when she learns of my death. I just wish there were a way I could tell her that I'm ok and alive._

She soon felt a tear rolling down the cheeks which she immediately got up from the bed. It was no time to dwell on her mother. The damage has been done. Period. She quickly did her morning chores before heading outdoors to gather her breakfast, which she gathered for ten minutes in peace.

 _SNAP!_

Emma immediately froze. Last time she checked, nobody has been in this area for years.

 _Gosh, get your shit together, Emma. It's probably just rabbits._

 _SNAP! SNAP!_

 _Ok. That's not rabbits. Someone is coming._

Emma immediately ran into the cabin to grab her rifle gun. She is not going to hide from Rittenhouse. Not anymore. _They all must die_. Not surprising, there are two men hiding behind the tree which Emma proceeds to shoot them.

"I'm from the same place you are. I have a ship! I can take you to it! They're two of us, we could have taken you out already but we don't want to. We're coming out now."

Emma approached them slowly but remain alert. The handsome man raised his hands up to show that he isn't going to hurt her. He slowly approached her, but Emma took a step backward.

"Just wanted to talk. Alone."

Emma gave the man a death stare for a second, then put her gun down since he wasn't threatening to hurt her. Yet.

They walked back into the cabin while Emma holds the gun behind the man's back. The man took his time to look around her technology lying on the table.

"Well, you sure aren't from around here, are you?"

 _Damn, he knows about me, rather too much that he is allowed to._

Emma refused to answer him back, which she lifted the rifle to threaten to shoot him, "Draw a map to the ship."

"I can take you to the ship. I can take you home."

Emma proceeds to scoff at him, "I'm not going home. Especially with you, a random stranger. How do I know if you're not a Rittenhouse? Draw a map."

"I...I need you to listen to me. I'm not from Rittenhouse, well. I was but I escaped like you. That's right. I know a lot about you, Emma. I know everything about what you did for Mason Industries. You and Anthony Bruhl were the first ones they ever sent through to travel through time. You should be up there with the likes of Glenn and Armstrong. But something happened. Rittenhouse happened. They enlisted you. Threatened the people you loved, especially your mother, if you refused to help them. It took a toll on you, the things Rittenhouse told you, the things they must have made you do. So you found a way out. You faked your death and hid in the past where Rittenhouse would never be able to find you. And Anthony knew but kept your secret. How long you have been hiding out there?"

Emma sighed at the fact that he nearly knows all of her life story, which she proceeds to put her gun away.

"God, it's been a decade now."

"Alone, this whole time."

"I had no choice. I had to run."

"I ran too. After they killed my family. But then one day I realized that I couldn't run anymore, that I had to fight."

"No, it doesn't matter. My mother thinks I'm dead, besides you have no idea what you're up against."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"No. You don't, actually. I know things that Anthony doesn't know that nobody knows. The things that they have planned for that machine."

"But that's why I'm here, why I came so far to find you. I need to know what you know to stop them. Look, I'm not gonna force you. You can hide here, in Frontierland, but if you do. Anyone you've ever loved will be destroyed by Rittenhouse."

Emma let out a sigh. He is right. She is not the only victim of Rittenhouse. Rittenhouse needs to be shut down before they destroy more of lives.

"All right, I'll go back with you on one condition. We destroy all members of Rittenhouse."

The man shook extended his hand, "Deal."

"Before we leave, what in the world is your name is?"

The man bowed, "Garcia Flynn at your service, but everyone calls me Flynn, Madame Whitmore."

Emma proceeds to roll her eyes but she stopped herself. She doesn't like when men act all the proper, but there's something with Garcia that made her stop before the eye-rolling occurs.

* * *

"What a beauty! I had missed you so much!" said Emma, upon seeing the time machine which she proceeds to hug the machine tightly as she could.

"Ahh. Yes,. We know Rittenhouse's little dirty secret. Least as far as I know."

"Hey, You wanted to hear this," said Emma which she proceeds to grab a bottle of beer and tossed one to Flynn, "Drink up. It will make you feel better."

Flynn just opened the cap, but he did not take a drink. Emma proceeds to take a drink from her beer.

"Oh, God, that's good. I missed beer. It has been too long."

Flynn just ignored Emma's comment which he proceeds to stare at the machine, "Do you think Rittenhouse could do that with the Mothership?"

Emma proceed to take another drink of her beer, "Mothership? That's why they bankrolled it in the first place. Soon as I found out, sent me running to the 1880s."

"We should destroy this machine."

"Not the worst idea," replied Emma with sarcasm.

"Come on, now, Emma Whitmore. Even we destroy the Mothership someone still needs to smash the "Lifeboat."

"You think too much. Lifeboat can be easily destroyed."

"What if they rebuild another time machine?"

"Pretty surprised that you know very little of the information, Garcia Flynn." said Emma with a deep sigh, "Takes three or four years to build one. It buys us some little bit of time."

"No. We stick to the plan. I got you to help me to destroy Rittenhouse. To wipe Rittenhouse from controlling the history."

Emma proceeds to scoff as she doesn't really like Flynn's strictness to stick with their plan. "Finnnneeeee. I'm just going to drink beer. Let me know when you need me." She gave him a gentle punch on his shoulder and walked back to the machine.

 _Damn. He has a fine set of muscles._

Emma immediately startled at her thought of Flynn's arms. Never she would think that she will develop a crush on a stranger that they only met a few hours earlier. _Come on now, you were lonely for ten years, so you just jump into the opportunity that comes arises, Emma Marie Whitmore._

Sighing, she took another sip of the beer while staring the Mothership, trying to figure how the hell she could understand herself.

* * *

Flynn gentle shook her arms to wake her up. She found herself lying in the bed which she was confused as she does not remember falling asleep on the bed.

"You fell asleep so I carried you to the bed so you can have a nice nap while I fix the machine up."

 _He carried me to the bed! His fine muscles picked me up!?_

"Oh, sorry. I must be been exhausted," she replied, trying to shake all the thoughts away.

Flynn gave her a smile, "It is no big deal. I used to do that to my wife who frequently fell asleep while we are watching TV together."

 _Wow. Emma. Great job chasing a married guy._

"That is very sweet of you."

Flynn gave her a sad smile, "Thanks and thank you for letting me do that to you. Since she died, I longed to do just one more time."

 _EMMA MARIE WHITMORE! Did you hear what he just said!?_

Stop it. You're lusting over him. He will never love you.

Emma returned him with a smile. God, she is falling for Flynn.

"Now, I need your brain to fix the internal technology."

There is something about it that made her smile. She got out of the bed and followed Flynn to the room where the machine is located. Flynn proceeds to point out the broken pieces which Emma happily fixed them without having too much of a trouble. Within hours, the Mothership hummed, signifying that it is running smoothly.

"We work very well together, don't you agree?"

"Like a partner in crime!" blurted out Emma before she could stop herself. She suddenly became ashamed of her schoolgirl crush on Flynn. To Emma's relief, Flynn just laughed, "Technically we are part of the crime." He proceeds to wink at Emma, "So, partners in crime are the best description of our teamwork."

 _Was that a wink, Emma? He totally likes you!_

 _Shut up, Emma. He is just being friendly._

"So, Emma Whitmore, wherein the history do you want to go to stop our first Rittenhouse?"

Emma smiled as she walked over to grab a pen and paper, "Let's have a little bit fun by doing roulette chance. Favorite history decade?"

"1920s."

"Excellent," she replied which she quickly scribbled the dates down from 1920 to 1929 then tossed all the pieces of paper into the box which she shook for a minute, "Will you do the honors of picking first mission?"

Flynn closed his eyes and picked the piece of paper then read aloud, "1927."

"I know a perfect place. Charles Lindbergh made the first solo transatlantic flight in 1927."

Flynn gave her a huge smile. "Brilliant! What are we waiting for? Let's go, Captain Whitmore!"

 _He totally likes you! Nobody ever called you Captain Whitmore before, not even when you were a pilot._

 _Shut up, he doesn't._

"Are you coming, Emma?" called out Flynn, who was climbing into the Mothership. Emma gave him a small smile and climbed up the stairs which they proceed to time travel to 1927.

* * *

After their time traveling by chasing Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus to stop them from destroying their plan to get rid of Rittenhouse for a couple of weeks. Emma and Flynn agreed to take a couple days off to come up with a better plan to throw them off. They're hiding out in the 1870s as it was known for the quiet decade in the history. Flynn entered the room which two bottles of beer, which he sighed due the comfortless of the chair. Emma thanked him for the beer, which she took a drink.

"I feel we haven't spoken properly since we time traveled to 1920s so Hi. How are you?"

Flynn chuckled as he took a drink of his beer as also, "I'm well and you?"

"Couldn't be been better that now you gave me a beer."

"We definitely deserve it."

Emma nodded in agreement, but she didn't say anything. They remained in silence while they took another drink of their beer. Flynn proceeds to clear his throat, which it got Emma's attention, but he just shook his head like he's saying never mind. The silence was very awkward which Emma decided to end the silence by getting up to turn the radio on.

"Em. Wait…"

Emma stopped her tracks, then turned around to face Flynn. Flynn was squeezing on the bottle of the beer, "I just… I think I am in love with you!"

His sudden declaration of love caught Emma by surprise.

 _Told you so._

"I…"

Emma knew that there are no words how much she is in love with him, which she just ran upon him and gave him a kiss which Flynn happily accepted.

 _Damn. He's a good kisser._

She did not want the kiss to end, but they have to if they want to able to breathe.

"I know this is a stupid question, but when did you realize that you're in love with me?" she finally asked him.

"Since you tried to shoot me in 1882."

Emma gave him a small smile at the memory when Flynn found her hidden in the cabin in Missouri.

"Truthfully, I fell in love with you when we were fixing up Mothership. I just cannot resist your charm. And not to mention, you're pretty a badass."

Emma could not help but blush and giggle at his response.

 _Is what love feels like? Feeling like you're melting but in a good way._

"What about you? When did you have feelings for me?" asked Flynn, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'd say same time as you when we fixed Mothership."

"Mothership does bring us together when we needed each other, huh?"

Emma could not help but give him another kiss. Why he is so charming, whatever he says.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" whispered Flynn into her ears.

She whispered so softly that it is barely audible, "Yes."

* * *

Emma stared the ceiling of their bunker. She was lost in the belief that they end up being together. Seem like to be a dream since she believed that she would never find love since Rittenhouse forced her to fake her death.

 _Maybe after all Rittenhouse members are wiped out, you could start a family that now it does not seem to be impossible anymore._

 _Oh, Emma. Don't be silly. You're forty. It's too late. Besides Flynn might don't want another child since he lost one already._

 _You really need to stop doubting yourself. You never imagined that you'd eventually leave 1882. You had time traveled lately, so nothing is impossible anymore._

"Good Afternoon," said Flynn which he proceeds to smile, "Bae."

Emma scoffed, "Bae, honey, and all the girlfriend nicknames are overrated. Call me something else."

Flynn smiled, "All right, but you need to give me a couple days to come up with one, but for now, I'll call you, Emma."

Emma just remained in the bed as she wanted to cherish the moment before her boyfriend makes her get out of the bed. True to her word, Flynn made her get out by claiming that he had come up with a plan to defend Time Team for good. His plan is going Rittenhouse summit, which it took place in 1954 and explode the building to ensure that they won't hurt anyone else ever again. All he needs is to get information from Joseph McCarthy, who seems to know the whereabouts.

"That it is? What is my mission?"

"Just keep Time Team out of my back. They will be going to stop this."

"That's no problem."

"No killing. Hurt them if you must, yes."

Emma tried her best not to smile. Flynn knew her too well that whenever she says that it is no problem. It usually means to kill someone. Emma proceeds to go back to the room where she changed her current modern-day outfit to the 1950s dress. By the time, she was done. Flynn was standing in front of Mothership, waiting patiently for her.

"All ready, Emma?"

Emma nodded which Flynn offered her his hand, which Emma decided to accept his gentlemanly manners, rather than scoff this time around. Upon entering the Mothership, Emma had absolutely no problem setting the machine to 1954. The machine whirred and seconds later, it rushed to the fifties. She landed the machine with an ease which she proceeds to open the door, but Flynn stopped her,

"One more kiss before we split up in 1954?"

Emma quickly gave Flynn a kiss without having to think twice. Anything is possible, besides what is the harm in giving one sweet kiss.

"Ok, Captain Emma Whitmore, as soon I blow up Rittenhouse. I'll be back to this spot, waiting for you. Take all your time as needed." He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I will not leave without you."

Emma nodded in listening which she proceeds to hug him tightly and gave him another kiss.

"Ok. We need to get going if I want to catch McCarthy in time. I love you, Emma."

Emma proceeds to let him go and they were split up, in their own ways. Emma wandered for a couple of minutes until she realized that she won't find Time Team that way.

 _Think! If you were part of Time Team, where would you go?_

 _Since they are there to stop Flynn so you'll find them somewhere near him._

Emma smiled as she knew a spot where they are going. Emma proceeds to march toward to the building where McCarthy is in, only to be grabbed by a random man. Emma attempted to fight him off, but he was too strong for her which he gagged her which Emma soon lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was dragging into an old-fashioned car.

xxxxx

Emma gained consciousness about thirty minutes since she was gagged which she heard a man saying, "This red-headed is Emma Whitmore? _The Emma Whitmore._ I thought she was dead!"

"Appeared she isn't." He proceeds to poke her in the face. It irritated Emma very much.

"Hell I am not dead!" she snapped to the man.

"Good, you're awake. We need a talk."

Emma proceeds to spit the aftertaste of the gag, "We have nothing to discuss. Feel free to kill me."

The man just roared into laughter, "Kill you? That's too simple." He looked at another man, which the man tightens up the rope that held her hands together. Emma bit her mouth to hide her pain.

The man proceeds to walk around Emma, "Since you turned out alive and kicking, I need you to go to 1918 and pick Nicholas Keynes up. _Alive_. Do whatever you need to do to keep him alive. I will let you know the next mission after you successful with this one."

Emma became angry, which she proceeds to kick in his legs which it leads for another man to grab her legs which he proceeds to break them but the man stopped him.

"Hey, don't break her legs. She needs able to walk in 1918."

"Who will you kill if I don't accept this mission?"

"Well, Since your mother is dead… Last time we checked, we can't kill somebody who is dead already," He grabbed her chin, "How about your boyfriend? I believe his name is Garcia Flynn. He is going to kill all of us, but don't worry. We have a foolproof plan."

Emma gulped in surprise. Rittenhouse is dangerous, way more dangerous than she thought that they all know her love life that they never displayed in public. She knew that she had no choice but protect Flynn, even that she had to betray him and hope that he will forgive her.

"Do I have your word that you will complete your missions?"

Emma was terrified of the life which she knew that she will lose everything if she chose to fight back, "Yes, Sir."

"Excellent. We'll pair you up with Carol Preston. I trust you to keep her on the mission. I think she had gone soft."

 _Carol Preston? Lucy Preston's mother? They are torturing me._

The man proceeds to gag her once again, which Emma lost consciousness once again. When she woke up again, she was in the woods where they landed with the machine. Rittenhouse had manipulated the time once again.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" hissed Flynn.

"I'm sorry… I hope you will forgive me. Do not destroy Rittenhouse."

Flynn proceeds to stop her from climbing to the ship, but Emma took the gun out. Flynn knew that he had no choice but get down from the ship. She took a last look at Flynn, who attempted to chase her, but Emma's expression told him not to. It was so cruel, but Emma has to protect him. She cannot lose him. Especially that he found happiness once again. She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry, which she mouthed to him, "I failed you…" before stepping into the machine and disappeared in front of his eyes. _Never to see Flynn possibly forever again._

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be Flynn's POV. Keep your eyes out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flynn's POV.**_

 _Somewhere in the west in 1882_

After meeting Emma Whitmore and convincing her to come along to help to destroy Rittenhouse for good. He had part with Jesse James without too much of hassle and now they are riding on their horses back to hidden Mothership. They pretty much rode for ten minutes in silence until Emma declared how the silence is driving her nuts.

"This is silence is driving me crazy. I didn't leave 1882 for more silence. So, Flynn. How did you become part of Rittenhouse?"

Flynn went quiet for a minute as he did not like to think about his connection with Rittenhouse because of the painful memories besides, he hadn't exactly trusted Emma enough. Emma just stared at him, waiting patiently for his answer. Flynn could not help but think that there was something about Emma that tells him that she is the special one.

"Well,… Unlike you, I didn't work my way into Rittenhouse. I actually found about this organization. My mom was an engineer so I grew up with all the engineering stuff. Got through college and stuff like that you know, then I got hired by NSA. Worked with them for a couple of years until I found out about Rittenhouse and how they are very dangerous organization. When they found out about me, they threatened me to kill my wife and daughter if I don't stop. Of course, I didn't stop so they were murdered by the fire while I was away and framed me. You can guess what I did since then."

He watched Emma's facial expression change from happy casual to sadness. She does really understand what he went through.

"Oh wow. Even though our situation is not exactly same but I do understand your pain. Especially that you know that I ran away from them."

Flynn gave her a sad smile but did not say anything. The pain is still lining but somehow he felt a little bit of relief that he finally told someone about his situation.

"Rittenhouse is indeed an evil group. So thoughtfulness. I just wish they just kill us, rather than messing with our minds and feelings."

Flynn replied to her with sadness in his tone, "That's pretty much why they do that. To scare us to give in whatever they say. It's a cruel world we live in."

Emma frowned and sighed which it made him wish that he could cheer her up. They rode in silence once again which not too long, Flynn saw an abandoned target practice which he stopped the horse which he smiled upon seeing Emma's confused face. He proceeds to grab the gun that he stored in the straddle.

"Come on, Emma. This will cheer us up for a little bit. Let's see who is the better shooter."

The smile on her face made Flynn's heart to warm with happiness.

"The loser has to give up the gun for a day."

"Guns?"

Emma smirked, "Don't underestimate me. I know more than you can guess in just short three hours span?"

Flynn chuckled. Emma is indeed a very feisty woman which he firmly shook Emma's hand, "Deal."

"You are going to lose so hard."

 _Wow, she has beautiful blue eyes._

 _Flynn. What hell are you thinking?_

He immediately shook his thoughts away, "We shall see. May the best shooter win."

Emma grabbed her gun and began to shoot at the targets. After a couple of rounds of competition, there was a very close call.

"I told you, I don't play nice," said Flynn.

"Who says that we play nice?" she proceeded to shoot. It was right in the middle of the target, thus making Flynn lose the game, "Lesson number one, never underestimate Emma Whitmore."

Flynn fought to hide his smile as he turned his guns to Emma. He did not want Emma to know that he is extremely impressed with her. They soon noticed that the sun is setting down in the horizon which Flynn cleared his throat, "I hate to cut your sweet victory short but we must get going if we want to get the Mothership by sundown."

Emma nodded in the agreement which they got their horse ready to ride again.

"This is a wonderful distraction to our stress so thanks for making me stop."

Flynn bowed with his hat to say you're welcome. They rode their horses into the sunset to the location where the mothership hid.

 _This is awfully romantic…_

Flynn just shook off another crazy thought about Emma.

* * *

It has been a day since they arrived at the unclosed location where the Mothership was. They had a brief conversation while they inspected the Mothership. Emma had gone somewhere to have a private time which Flynn couldn't stop thinking about their conversation that they had earlier. Emma was so charming in her way, unlike many other people. She wasn't afraid to speak what is her mind, even her sarcasm is quickly growing onto him.

 _Garcia Asher Flynn, are you falling in love with Emma Whitmore?_

 _No. I am not!_

 _But, when Emma jokey punched you. It was kinda of sweet…_

 _No way! She doesn't like me at all._

 _Stop lying to yourself. Just look the way how Emma looks you. She absolutely adores you! Cheer up. You deserve someone to make you happy._

 _You're right. I better go find Emma and confess my feelings for her._

He proceeds to get up from the chair to look for Emma. He found her sleeping in the chair where she hid away to have her own alone time.

 _She looked so peaceful while sleeping. Not to mention, she looked even more beautiful._

Flynn smiled a little bit at his thoughts. At least he has little more of time to think what words to tell Emma.

"Alright, Emma. I'm going to take you to the bed since I am going to fix the ship up and I don't want to wake you up."

He carefully lifted Emma from the chair which she only stirred a little bit and head to the bunker where their beds are located and put her down gently. He looked at her once again. Still sleeping peacefully.

"Sweet Dreams, Emma Whitmore." he finally said before going back to fix Mothership.

He spent rest of the afternoon fixing up which it only leaves one last thing that needs to fix: the internal technology. Only Emma could fix it since she is the pilot of the ship. He walked back to the bunker in which he found Emma still sleeping. Deciding that it is time to wake her up, he shook her arm which she woke up. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

"You fell asleep so I carried you to the bed so you can have a nice nap while I fix the machine up."

"Oh, sorry. I must been exhausted," she replied.

Flynn gave her a smile, "It is no big deal. I used to do that to my wife who frequently fell asleep while we are watching TV together."

 _Genius, Flynn. Nobody wants to hear about your life with your wife who is now dead. Especially Emma._

"That is very sweet of you."

Flynn gave her a sad smile, "Thanks and thank you for letting me do that to you. Since she died, I longed to do just one more time."

He saw Emma smiling which he silently praised himself for being optimistic about this possible relationship.

"Now, I need your brain to fix the internal technology."

There is something about it that made her smile. Emma got out of the bed and followed him to the room where the machine is located. Flynn proceeds to point out the broken pieces which Emma happily fixed them without having too much of trouble. Within hours, the Mothership hummed, signifying that it is running smoothly.

"We work very well together, don't you agree?"

"Like a partner in crime!" blurted out Emma before she could stop herself. Flynn could not help but laugh, "technically we are part of the crime." He proceeds to wink at Emma, "So, partners in crime is the best description of our teamwork."

 _Why did you just winked at Emma? You look like a bubbling idiot right now._

 _Shut up, brain. Let fix Mothership first._

"So, Emma Whitmore, wherein the history do you want to go to stop our first Rittenhouse?"

Emma smiled as she walked over to grab a pen and paper, "Let's have little bit fun by doing roulette chance. Favorite history decade?"

 _Quick! Think which era you are best in._

"1920s."

What the heck, the 1920s? Nothing goes well in the 1920s.

His thought was interrupted by Emma, "Excellent." which she quickly scribbled the dates down from 1920 to 1929 then tossed all the pieces of paper into the box which she shook for a minute, "Will you do the honors of picking first mission?"

Is she really letting me pick first?

Flynn closed his eyes and picked the piece of paper then read aloud, "1927."

"I know a perfect place. Charles Lindbergh made the first solo transatlantic flight in 1927."

Flynn gave her a huge smile. "Brilliant! What are we waiting for? Let's go, Captain Whitmore!"

 _Captain Whitmore? Why are you trying so hard to impress her?_

"Are you coming, Emma?" called out Flynn who was climbing into the Mothership. Emma gave him a small smile and climbed up the stairs which they proceed to time travel to 1927.

* * *

After they time traveling by chasing Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus to stop them from destroying their plan to get rid of Rittenhouse for a couple of weeks. Flynn and Emma agreed to take couple days off to come up with a better plan to throw them off. They're hiding out in the 1870s as it was known for a quiet decade in the history. Flynn entered the room which two bottles of beer which he sighed due to the comfiness of the chair. Emma thanked him for the beer which she took a drink while Flynn worked up his nervousness. He needs to confess his love to Emma or everything is lost. He had waited too long.

"I feel we haven't spoken properly since we time traveled to 1920s so Hi. How are you?" she finally spoke.

Flynn chuckled as he took a drink of his beer as also, "I'm well and you?"

"Couldn't been better that now you gave me a beer."

"We definitely deserve it."

Emma nodded in agreement but she didn't say anything. They remained in silence while they took another drink of their beer.

 _Go! This moment is perfect. Confess now!_

Flynn proceeds to clear his throat which it got Emma's attention but he just shook his head like he's saying never mind. The silence was very awkward which Emma decided to end the silence by getting up to turn the radio on.

 _It's now or never, man it up, Garcia Asher Flynn!_

"Em. Wait…"

Emma stopped her tracks then turned around to face Flynn. He was squeezing on the bottle of the beer, "I just… I think I am in love with you!"

His sudden declaration of love caught Emma by surprise.

 _At least you confessed. Better tell than keep it to yourself._

"I…"

Emma just ran upon to him and gave him a kiss which Flynn happily accepted.

 _She is in love with me! Damn, she is a good kisser!_

He did not want the kiss to end but they have to if they want to able to breathe. It was no surprise that Emma did not let it go.

"I know this is a stupid question but when did you realize that you're in love with me?" she finally asked him.

Since the declaration of love has been in his giddy mood, he made a joke, "Since you tried to shoot me in 1882."

Emma just smiled at him which Flynn knew Emma is just in a happy mood as much he does.

"Truthfully, I fell in love with you when we were fixing up Mothership. I just cannot resist your charm. And not to mention, you're pretty a badass."

Emma could not help but blush and giggle at his response. It just warmed up his heart. Just hearing Emma giggles.

"What about you? When did you have feelings for me?"

"I'd say same time as you when we fixed mothership."

"Mothership does bring us together when we needed each other, huh?"

Emma could not help but give him another kiss. Flynn doesn't mind her sweet kisses at all. She could give him a million and he will never get tired of it.

 _I hope Emma never stop kissing me._

All of the kissings just made Flynn desire much more of her. To get know her body.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" whispered Flynn into her ears.

She whispered so softly that it is barely audible, "Yes."

Flynn just picked her up and moved to the bedroom.

* * *

After their session in the bedroom, Flynn immediately realized that he needs a glass of beer which he got out the bed, leaving Emma alone to progress all the action that just happened.

 _Flynn. You dirty bastard. Good job. Now give Emma a beer too._

Flynn just smiled and grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back to their bedroom.

"Good Afternoon," he proceeds to smile, "Bae."

Emma scoffed, "Bae, honey, and all the girlfriend nicknames are overrated. Call me something else."

 _She's a feisty one!_

Flynn smiled, "All right, but you need to give me couple days to come up with one but for now, I'll call you, Emma."

Emma just remained in the bed as she wanted to cherish the moment before her boyfriend makes her get out of the bed.

"Come on, let's get out the bed. I have a plan to take the Time Team for good. We go to Rittenhouse summit, which I did some research which it is in 1954. I go explode the building to ensure that they all die so they won't hurt anyone else ever again. All I need is to get information from Joseph McCarthy, who seems to know the whereabouts. What do you think?"

Emma just stared at him. This is not good stare. Did I piss her off by not including her to tag along?

"That it is? What is my mission?"

Flynn let out a collective sigh. Emma wasn't mad at all.

"Just keep Time Team out of my back. They will going to stop this."

"That's no problem."

Flynn may only know Emma for a couple of months but every time she says that it's no problem, it means that she will kill them. Flynn had received a journal from future Lucy couple years earlier that they will be the important part of their lives. It is necessary to keep them alive. For now.

"No killing. Hurt them if you must, yes."

Emma proceeds to change out her daily clothes to 1950s which Flynn decided to boost up the ship and ready to go when Emma returned. It doesn't take her very long and upon her return, Flynn offered her his hand which Emma decided to accept his gentleman manners, rather than scoff this time around. Upon entering the mothership, Emma had absolutely no problem setting the machine to 1954. The machine whirred and seconds later, it rushed to the fifties. She landed the machine with an ease which she proceeds to open the door but Flynn stopped her as he wanted a kiss from her,

"One more kiss before we split up in 1954?"

Emma quickly gave Flynn a kiss without having to think twice. Anything is possible, besides what is the harm in giving one sweet kiss.

"Ok, Captain Emma Whitmore, as soon I blow up Rittenhouse. I'll be back this spot, waiting for you. Take all your time as needed." He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I will not leave without you."

Emma nodded in listening which she proceeds to hug him tightly and gave him another kiss.

"Ok. We need to get going if I want to catch McCarthy in time. I love you, Emma."

Emma proceeds to let him go and they were split up, in their own ways.

* * *

He did not have much of luck to avoid the Time Team. Lucy managed to catch him in just time but she was arrested just moments later by under suspicion of communism.

 _Perfect. The plan is going smoothly. Now I just need to stall them until Emma comes to distract them._

"Don't worry. Your Wyatt's fine. And I take it Rufus has recovered too. I just wanted you to know when I destroy Rittenhouse tonight… And I will… that also includes your grandfather, Ethan Cahill, which means, honestly…"

 _Where in the world is Emma is? I hope she hurries up._

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to you, but whatever it is, it's probably not good."

Lucy just gave him a quiet but deathly stare. She proceeds to talk about nonsense that it doesn't really matter when he blows up Rittenhouse tonight.

 _Now where the fuck is Emma is? I need her to start something!_

"So, what do you want from me?" asked Lucy.

"I don't want anything from you. I thought you deserve some truth of your ancestry."

"You don't want anything from me? Because I think you do. I think deep down there's some part… some human part of you that wants me to stop you. God I swear, this game that we keep playing… Nobody wins, nobody loses, people keep dying. What's the body count so far? And for what?"

 _Anything for to protect my love and people who I care. Rittenhouse needs to go down._

"Ok, now's the time where you tell me what a monster I am?"

"I don't think you're monster anymore. I used to."

 _Ok. This is getting creepy. Had I gone soft since I fell in love with Emma?_

"But now I just think that you're sad. And you're lonely," added Lucy.

 _Phew. She knows nothing of my relationship with Emma. Less information they know, the safer our relationship is._

"You want to stop Rittenhouse. We will help. But not like this."

 _WHAT? Is Lucy willing to stop Rittenhouse as also?_

He took couple steps closer to Lucy, "How?"

"You don't know."

"Because there is no other way but kill them. Good bye, Lucy."

 _Emma better be standing outside of this door._

He marched out the door and to his surprise, Emma wasn't there. After walking out the building, he had some time to think which he soon became alarmed that something terrible might had happened to Emma. Just seconds later, Flynn blacked out and the last thing he heard was a sound of WHOOOSHHH.

He landed in the woods where the mothership was located. It had seemed like he went back in the time when he and Emma split up to carry out their mission. He saw Emma standing next to mothership. It wasn't a good feeling situation. At all.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" he hissed to Emma.

"I'm sorry… I hope you will forgive me. Do not destroy Rittenhouse."

Flynn proceeds to stop her from climbing to the ship but Emma took the gun out. Flynn knew that he had no choice but get down from the ship. She took a last look at Flynn who attempted to chase her but Emma's expression told him not to. The situation was so cruel but she had to protect him from Rittenhouse. She mouthed to him, "I failed you…" before stepping into the machine and disappeared in front of his eyes.

"EMMA!" he screamed as he felt his heart breaking into pieces. Emma betrayed him. He went through so many trials to only have his love doesn't love back all. She used him.

"Fuck you, Emma Whitmore. I'm going to destroy you!"

Flynn ran as far he could before finding a car in the parking lot which he quickly hot-wired before racing down the road to the Rittenhouse Summit and began to tape all the bombs that he had hidden in the basement.

"Flynn!" someone yelled. Flynn turned around. It was Lucy and Wyatt. Barely surprising that they tracked him down. He picked the gun up, ready to shoot Wyatt. He doesn't really care whatever he does this point since Emma had betrayed him.

"Wyatt. Flynn. Please. I'm not here to fight. I want to help you."

Lucy stared him with these brown eyes. Flynn had no choice but fight to keep tears back. They mustn't know what happened with him and Emma.

"Drop the gun, Flynn," said Wyatt while holding a gun toward to him.

"I'm going to blow this place up and it'll be worth it."

"Stop, stop. Both of you just stop it. I know that you're not a bad man. I can sense you're hurting. I believe, someone hurt you. I know that you don't want to kill a room full of people upstairs."

Flynn choked back his tears at thinking of Emma. Even though, Emma had broken his heart, he still truly believe all with his heart that she does love him, "I don't want to kill them. I have to kill them to get my love back on this earth."

"It won't work," said Lucy softly as hopes not to revoke anything.

"You don't know that. And both of you would do the same."

"You're right. You're right. We would. If Wyatt and Scarlett were suddenly taken away from me, I would do exactly the same. However, we are all so caught up in our grief in our past, in our pain and we can't let go, so we just continue to hurt more people."

Flynn held his gun tightly, "I prayed to God… for answers. And he led me here to this. Everything I had after I lost my wife and daughter."

Lucy took a step closer but her approach had threatened him which he moved a step backward, "What if he led you to me? I know a way that we really take out Rittenhouse. We have to stop trying to fix the past and focus on the present. I need you to hear me out. I know what to do now. Please, before it's too late. The journal… Didn't it say that I was going to help you one day? Well, maybe today is that day."

Flynn bit his mouth. Lucy was awfully correct. Maybe she will help him to convince Emma to use all of her love to have the courage to escape Rittenhouse. Flynn proceeds to drop the gun onto the ground and disabled the bomb. This better is worth it.

They returned to the mothership and flew back to present which couple days later, Flynn heard that nearly all members of Rittenhouse were arrested.

 _Maybe, finally, Emma could escape Rittenhouse for good and we will be together, be happy all over again. With no threat of heartbreak._

His thoughts were interrupted by phone ringing which he quickly answered. It was Lucy. She asked him if he could meet up alone in ten minutes. Flynn, sensing that she has the files or even better, a more news of Rittenhouse, happily agreed.

"Hi, Lucy. You're alone?"

"I said I would be."

"Do you have it?"

Lucy took out a flash drive out of her pocket and handed over to him, "It is Ethan's files. It's the name of the person who put the order out to kill your family and the men who carried it out. Go on one last trip, get your wife and your daughter back, and then surrender the Mothership, or destroy it… I don't care. But this is over."

Flynn looked at the flash drive for a minute then gave back to Lucy which he frowned, "I would love to get my family back but only recently, a special person in my life showed me that heartbreak can be healed with the just right person. So, I will be using the machine to travel back to get her back and after I'm done. I never want to see that machine again."

Lucy remained silent, she was confused which Flynn couldn't help but smile that his secret romance is still a secret, "Oh. I almost forgot." He took out a journal from his pocket and handed over to Lucy, "This is for you. I won't be needing it anymore."

"You know, you never told me where you got it from."

"You gave to me."

"Uh, no, I never did. The journal probably belongs to your love."

"Well, not yet. Take it from me: You age surprisingly well."

"Uh. Ok. What are you talking about?"

"Garcia Flynn, you're under arrest for stealing the time machine. Put your hands back!" yelled Agent Christopher with the cops rushing over to arrest him.

"No! I have to go back to the time machine! Lucy, please tell her!"

Lucy just stood there, unable to speak as she is in shock what just happened. Not of his arrest but the journal that he just handed to her.

I will find you, Emma Whitmore. No what the barriers I will have to get through. I swear on my own heart.

He proceeds to give up his resistance which the police arrested him and placed him in the jail under the watchful eye of Agent Christopher.

* * *

A/N: I originally going to end here but I feel like Emma and Flynn have more story to tell so more chapters will come on your way soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emma's POV.**_

Emma had landed in 1918 without too much of a hassle. Well. Kind of. Carol had to kidnap Lucy first because she said that she wanted, " _Get close with Lucy again._ " Pretty sure, her real and only reason is to introduce her to the Rittenhouse.

 _As if Lucy embraces her Rittenhouse blood, she would be with them at the beginning._

Even though she is jealous of Lucy, who can get away with everything because she is a daughter of two powerful Rittenhouse members, she can't help but admire her courage for refusing to listen to her mother in the first place. Now, only if Lucy and Carol stop their quarreling about Lucy's childhood, which Emma pressed her hands to her temple like she is rubbing her headache away.

 _Ok. I need to step out for a moment. I can't stand to listen to their arguing._

She soon felt better upon breathing the fresh air. She took a quiet moment to look at the landscape. Even though they are in the war-ridden area, it was spooking beautiful. Like no what how bloody the humans are, nature always looked beautiful.

 _I wish Flynn was with me. He would squeeze my hand and whisper all the sweet nothings in my ears. He will love this._

Emma soon felt her eyes welling up. It has been six weeks since she broke his heart. When she was a child, her mother would tell her all time that time heals the pain, but her mother could not be more wrong, the pain feels exactly same from six weeks ago. She grinds her teeth in frustration which she decided that she prefers to listen the Prestons arguing over thinking about her pain which she returned into the cabin. They were still talking about that goddamn AP European Test that Lucy had taken many years earlier. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Come on. Who freaking cares. She took AP Euro when she was in high school and nobody talked about it since she got her report in the mail. It was enough, which she decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Two days. How much longer do we have to wait around?"

Carol turned around to look at Emma, "We don't know exactly when he's going to show up. The records are spotty. But we'll wait for him as long as we have to.

Nosy Princess Lucy naturally had to ask who are they waiting for, "Who? Why? Is it someone famous?"

"His name is Nicholas Keynes. And that's really all you need to know," said Carol.

Emma looked at Lucy's facial expression which it screams of the confusion which Emma found this satisfying, "Maybe Mom doesn't trust you."

"Because you're so trustworthy? You've lied to, what, everyone you've ever worked with?"

"I've always been loyal to Rittenhouse, from the start."

 _Until they threatened to kill Flynn._

"Unless you're lying now. I mean, how many faces do you really have?"

"Some of us aren't royalty, princess. Some of us had to work our way up while you were busy running from having everything handed to you."

 _And Rittenhouse doesn't threaten to kill someone that you loved, Princess Lucy._

"Work your way up to what? Wicked stepsister?"

Before Emma could sass her back, Carol had stepped in to stop, "All right, that's enough. Both of you."

"Is someone there! Please help!" shouted someone who was outside. They all ran outside to find who was calling. It was a soldier who was carrying, none other but Nicholas Keynes himself. Emma immediately helped to save Nicholas's life.

"My daughter and I are volunteers for the American Committee for Devasted France and Emma's a nurse," replied Carol when the other soldier asked a question who they are.

"A nurse?" said Lucy in surprise. Emma was at the point that she is completely annoyed with Lucy, "Lived alone in a Missouri cabin for ten years. You pick up things. He'll be all right. Let us do all the work. Get him out of here."

Emma grabs defibrillator and put on the Nicholas' body in hopes to retrieve his life back. The soldier yelled and tried to run toward them.

"We don't have time for this." She proceeds to grab her gun and shot his shoulder.

"You're a better shot than that, Emma," said Carol.

 _I did that on purpose, Carol Preston._

Emma took her gloves off, "You're right." She stopped the solider from grabbing the rifle that on the floor and turned to look at Lucy, "I thought Lucy should take care of this. We have to protect our mission. Either you're with us or you're not." then she handed the loaded rifle over to Lucy. After a moment of hesitation, Lucy shot him.

 _Great. Princess Lucy trying to prove that she belongs to Rittenhouse._

She walked over to check on Nicholas, "His body's riddled with shrapnel. Take it out. I can't even see it without an X-ray."

Then she proceeds to control the bleeding on Nicholas which she overheard Lucy talking with Carol about bringing an X-ray machine to here which it was a good plan.

"He's stable. Gave him a sedative while he recuperates."

"Good. We need to talk about the next steps. Lucy, come out with me."

Lucy obeyed her word while Emma gave them a death stare but she focused on Nicholas. Lucy and Carol went out to find X-ray, leaving Emma all alone with sleeping, Nicholas. She proceeds to walk to another room where she locked the door and unlocked the secret place on her desk. She slowly picked up the journal which she used to write letters to Flynn. She only had written four letters to him so far. She took a moment to recollect all the thoughts and feelings that she had for Flynn.

 _Dear Flynn,_

 _I fear this might be the last letter I'll write to you in a while. As the order of R, I was forced to save N which it is not pretty, to be honest. It is just getting uglier since there'll be awfully too many people in the room and I won't have a privacy time, but it is not surprising as I'm working for R, I am truly never alone. I just wish I knew a way to shut R down, or even better send you a message and you can shut them down and I will be free to roam without any consequences on people that I loved, including you, Garcia Flynn. I know you don't love me anymore since I broke your heart, but I really do hope you will find another love…"_

Emma heard footsteps and the talking which she sighed at the fact that Carol and Lucy had returned with X-ray which she knew that she had to finish the letter, _"Ok. Flynn, I have to get going. I hope you're safe and happy wherever you are at. Love, Emma."_

She put the journal away and locked the desk, which she came out the room to greet Carol and Lucy with X-ray. Lucy was acting a little bit suspicious which Emma squeezed her eyes.

 _Lucy is definitely hiding something. I need to think a distraction so I can peek what's in her bag._

"Hey, can you go fetch water for Nicholas, in case he wakes up." she finally asked Lucy. Lucy obeyed her request without any complain which Carol decided to go with Lucy. Emma quickly took advantage of the opportunity to seek her bag. Took her a while, but she found the grenade bomb.

 _I knew it. You're going down, you legacy bitch._

Not long after, she heard Marie and Irène coming back inside the cabin, which she put the bomb into her pocket. She'll confront Lucy later.

After Marie and Irène did a quick scan and found his injuries which Emma quickly treated them and let them go. An hour later or so, Lucy returned with Carol which Emma proceeds to ask Carol after she finished talking with her daughter.

"He's ready, right?"

"Mm," she replied.

"Well, let's go. Nicholas's coming home with us."

They carried Nicholas across the field, where the Mothership was located. Only just seconds later, the Curies appeared from nowhere, which Emma found them threatening which she took out her gun to point at them. Irène Curie soon stepped in front of Emma to show that she isn't a threat.

"Emma, no. I… it's just my mother and me. Uh, we wanted to see what was disrupting the machine. I think we found it."

"I really wish you hadn't seen this."

She soon overheard Lucy telling her mother to tell her to put the gun down. _Carol Preston had officially dethroned for the most annoying person by her own daughter._

"Emma," said Carol.

"What? Do you think I want to do this? I don't make the rules, Carol."

 _Ugh. Lucy and Carol really need to shut the fuck up._

"Put the gun down. That's an order."

Emma pouted as she knew that she had no choice but put her gun down. This time, she is really annoyed with the Prestons.

 _You know what. Screw them._

She lifted her gun again to threaten to shoot them. Lucy stepped in to defend the Curies.

"Don't tempt me, princess. I'm more than happy to take you out too."

"Emma. You've worked too hard. Don't throw it all away. Just put the gun down now."

 _She has no idea how hard I worked to climb up the ranks of Rittenhouse and dealing with all the heartbreaks in my life since they seem never had their heartbroken because Rittenhouse is going to kill their loved ones._

"I was told if she disrupted the mission, you wouldn't be impartial enough to make the decision."

"How did I disrupt the mission? I killed your soldier friend when he tried to get in the way, I brought you a damn portable X-ray machine. I saved that guy's life."

 _Lucy fucking Preston. Always trying to take credit for everything._

"Did you?" which she took Lucy's bomb out of her coat pocket, "Then what was this for? Hmm? I found it in her bag. She picked it up at the field hospital. I think she was gonna bring it on board the Mothership to blow it up and all of us with it. Someone who's willing to die fighting against us will never fight for us. You can't protect her anymore."

Emma was going to shoot, but the scene was interrupted by Wyatt and Rufus. Knowing there's no time to waste, Emma grabbed Lucy's neck and lifted the gun to her head.

"I was really hoping you're dead."

"I shoot this guy or you can drop the gun," said Wyatt.

"Drop yours first."

"Let me be clear. Drop it or he dies."

Whatever. He is not worthy of her time.

Emma just threw Lucy toward Wyatt. Lucy proceeds to beg her mother to join with them. Emma just rolled her eyes.

 _Lucy really needs to shut up. Honestly._

"You can have your damn Lifeboat. You're never gonna get what you really want."

"What's that?" asked Lucy.

"I took a few trips of my own in the Mothership."

It was Lucy's turn to be confused, "What trips?"

"Trips to make certain that no matter what you do, no matter where you go, your precious sister, the one who disappeared from history, she's never coming back."

Lucy ran over to attack but was held back by Rufus.

"I just do what you mom tells me to do." _Until I can get rid of her._

The Time team ran off, which Emma got Nicholas and traveled to 2018.

* * *

After a direct order from Rittenhouse, Emma was forced to travel to 1950s to find one of the sleeper agents and active him so the piece of the history will be adjusted to their satisfaction. Emma was sitting in the shade, away from all the action. It has been a bumpy ride for the past few weeks. She was so busy pleasing with Rittenhouse and having them pat on her head for her good work. Sighing, as she picked up her journal that she hid in her coat.

 _Dear Flynn,_

 _Today I write about how crappy I feel for the past few weeks. No, I'm not sick, thankfully. It's R, they're had been more active than ever that now Lucy is back on another side. They're doing everything to ensure that Lucy won't end them. Who would know that if we are still together, we will destroy them, not Lucy and her buddies? Sometimes I do wonder what will happen if I refused to listen to them, maybe they won't kill you, this time around since you brought the Mothership to R in the first place. But since they killed your wife and daughter and, possibly, my mother, I sincere some doubt that they'll let you live. Or they'll kill me, otherwise. I just cannot let you live like that, sorrowing and seeking revenge against my dead body. Garcia Flynn, believe it or not, I had never seen you so happy… I mean… your eyes just lit up every time you see me. And that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life…_

Emma was interrupted by someone calling for her. She immediately closed her journal and hid in her coat. It was one of the agents, "You ready?"

Emma nodded which she stood up and together, they went to find Ryan. About thirty minutes later or so, they showed up in the tent where Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus were looking at the bomb where Ryan had planted to stop from the history of making. The situation was barely surprising for her. No what where they time traveled, Lucy was always there to stop her.

"Well, what do we have here? The prodigal princess and her boy toys."

They immediately turned their heads, which Lucy finally spoke, "Hello, Emma."

"Hand over your weapon," she ordered them.

The agent spoke up after looking at Wyatt and Rufus, "What are they doing here?"

"Dying. Except maybe you, Rufus. Tell me where the Lifeboat is, I'll let you live. I promise."

"Right now your promises mean a grand total of jack squat to me," said Rufus.

"Que serà, serà. Do it."

"You want me to kill Carol's daughter?" asked the agent.

"I'm ordering you to. Do it."

Before the agent could shoot them, someone threw the stink bomb into the tent which the time team escaped. Emma proceeds to chase them, but they are too quick to her liking and she ends up losing them. Deciding that it is not worthy of her time chasing them down, Emma returned to the tent where Ryan was at. This time, she walked on Ryan embracing his wife. It was so sweet that Emma couldn't help but feel a little bit twinge of jealousy in her heart.

 _It shoulda been me and Flynn. Being all lovey-dovey and trying or expecting our first child, but that will never happen now that I was forced to break his heart. All because of Rittenhouse._

Emma immediately dismissed her thoughts. No time to dwell on Flynn. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Ryan turned around and saw her standing.

"Take her away from here. I'm begging you, please."

"Well, what does it matter if she's just part of your cover? I'll be sitting right next to her in the stands. Carry out your mission, or she dies. It's that simple, you understand?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded in acceptance of his final word which she left the tent and walked to the stands to join Ryan's wife. Just moments later, Emma noticed that the bomb did not go off.

 _Time for me to leave. It's clear that Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus stopped this._

 _Emma returns to 2018 and is walking down the hallway with Carol._

"You failed. That's the short of it," said Carol after a moment of silence.

"Yep, we failed 'cause your daughter who you should've let me kill in 1918, is still out there."

"So this is my fault."

"I'm saying you share some responsibility, yes. For everything. Two more of our soldiers are dead after listening to you."

"Our course will soon be set."

Emma was getting annoyed with Carol's defenses of her daughter.

"Why, because of dear leader Nicholas?"

Carol stopped her tracks, which she grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed, "Watch your mouth. Without his writings, we wouldn't be here."

Emma tried to let go of Carol's squeezing hand but she won't let her.

"Where is he exactly? Is your aloof, younger grandfather ready to lead or is he still asking for pickled eggs?"

An agent arrives and showed them to the room where Nicholas drew his map on the wall. Emma enters the room which it was unimpressive. It was just a slab of ugly paintings.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a map," said Carol while staring the wall. Emma did not understand the hype of it. Nicholas overheard Carol's statement which he approached them,

"Don't call that. A map is for explorers. That's isn't who we are. It doesn't do us justice. What we are artists. Time is our canvass, and this is our bush."

"When did you do all this?" asked Carol.

"While the rest of you were rolling your eyes at me, contemplating whether or not I was a competent leader. Now it's time to begin preserving human culture. Taking what's best of us and subtracting and sloughing away the worst. Shaping, cutting away at the rock that is the human race, until it resembles something like Michelangelo's David. Until it reaches… perfection everlasting. We few will save the world."

Emma looked at the mural. After his lengthy explanation, it is still unimpressive. At this point, she found herself surprised at the fact how much she cares less about Rittenhouse more every day. Upon realizing that Nicholas was looking at her, she just gave him a fake smile and said wow.

* * *

 _(A/N. I changed Lucy to Rufus for this scene because I thought Lucy fitted better in this AU)_

 _In the undisclosed location of Rittenhouse. Present day._

"You know you could just call me with your voice," said Emma upon returning from fixing up the water in their new bunker.

"When one can send a text message on a miracle like this, why?" said Nicholas.

"I got the water up and running. I know this place is rustic, to say the least, but we'll fix it up.

"I fought in the great war. I'm used to doing without the finer things. though I must confess, there are certain modern comforts I find myself growing attached to. I've made a decision. On this next mission, I just want you to pilot the Mothership. Wait for Andre to activate our sleeper and then come back to me safely. Let someone else do the dirty work."

"But the dirty work is what I'm good at."

"You're too important."

 _I'm flattered. But I'm in love with someone else and I vowed myself that I won't love anyone else as long as I am alive._

Nicholas takes out the piece of the paper from the desk and hands over to Emma, "You're not just my pilot, Emma. You're the only one I trust. Andre will handle it. Now, here's your next mission."

"Of course. Whatever you think best."

 _She got into the Mothership and flew to March 4th, 1919 to, only to find Flynn and Lucy fighting with the cop after they caught inspecting the room._

 _For goodness's sake. I couldn't come at the even better time. To see Flynn for the first time since she left him in 1954. He looks so good._

She proceeds to shoot the police, killing him. They turned their heads to see who was shooting.

"Hey, look. A couple of dicks." she scoffed while stepping closer to them. Flynn had a shocked look on his face. He wasn't expecting to see her.

"I missed you, Flynn."

"Great it's Emma. Yay," said Lucy with sarcasm.

Flynn proceeds to attack Emma to take the gun away and smashed her in the glasses to stop her. The fighting feels so sexy like he is fighting to take her back. Emma grabbed his arm and held him against the wall. She ignored Lucy's gasp.

"Admit it. This gets you kind of hot and bothered, doesn't it?"

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now.

"I know who your sleeper is. You need my help." _And you're still in love with me._

"Help? You're gonna help us?" said Lucy, who watched them fight.

"That's right. This time, this mission, one night only. I actually want to stop Rittenhouse. I won't hurt you. You have my word."

"Oh, I should just take your word for it, you piece of…"

"Aww, did I hurt your little psycho feelings when I double-crossed you? Poor little baby." said Emma with sarcasm, "I didn't have to kill that cop. I could have killed the two of you instead."

Flynn picked his gun up, wanting to hurt Emma. It was enough of fighting for the day. Emma stopped herself and raised her hand before she could make him even angrier.

"Okay. Okay. Cards up. Nicholas wanted to squash the 19th Amendment, okay? To put women in their place. Let's just say I disagree."

Flynn was going to speak, but Lucy interrupted him, "After all the crap you pulled, that's where you draw the line? Constitutional law?"

"I have my reasons."

"We can find the sleeper agent without you."

"There are also some other orders. There are orders to kill Lucy. Like it or not… I'm your best shot. Come on, we got to go."

Emma walked out the hotel room which Flynn and Lucy followed them to the hidden location to take the sleeper out.

"Well, no shit. Tell me something that I do not know," said Lucy, who apparently bored with the threats of killing her.

"How 'bout you just tell us where the sleeper agent is and we all go our separate ways?" said Flynn.

Emma scoffed at Flynn, "As we had a history together, I'm not stupid. If I tell you, you'll kill me. I lead. You follow. Like the old times."

"I just wanted to know, was any of it true. Any of what you told me when we first met? About what Rittenhouse did to you?"

"Don't listen to her. She is a pretty good liar," said Lucy.

Emma sighed in annoyance. Lucy has been trying to keep Flynn wrapped around her fingers. Emma gave a cold stare at Flynn, "There are certain things they do to test your loyalty. Leaving me alone in the 1880s for ten years was one of them. Guess I passed."

"Why would you be loyal to people like that? Especially if you and Flynn had a history together."

Emma refused to give Lucy stratification that she loved Flynn.

"Hell of a dental plan."

Flynn took his gun out and held to Emma's heart, "If you're leading us into a trap, you'd better hope your loyalty is worth dying for." And this harsh breakup that we had.

Emma froze her tracks. The secret romance that they had to keep so long now is in open. Fortunately, Lucy was too busy looking out the window to listen to their conversation.

"We're headed to the march. Calm down. And you don't dare utter the word of our history together, ever again."

"The march, why?" asked Flynn.

"The sleeper? She's a suffragette."

Flynn was speechless, which he walked toward to her which he handed her his second gun which Emma accepted.

"I'm heading outside. You look for sleeper and send me the signal and I shoot her."

Emma nodded in listening which Flynn was about to walk out the room when Emma felt the journal sitting in her pocket. Knowing she had to give to him now. It's her only chance that she knows that it won't fall into wrong hands, "Flynn, wait. Before you leave." She slowly picked the journal and handed to him.

"What hell is this? Another journal and from future you? I don't really have time for this bullshit."

"Look, Flynn. No, this is not future Emma Whitmore. It's your choice, to read it or not, but I hope you will read it."

Flynn sighed and put Emma's journal into his coat pocket, then runs off to find the sleeper. Leaving Emma and Lucy alone, they go into the hiding place which they saw Flynn standing in front of them.

"Just like old times, huh? Before we're at each other's throats."

"Look, when the march starts, I'm gonna need to get out there to find the sleeper and to neutralize her so… if you want my help. You're gonna have to trust me."

"What's in this for you? I have never seen you so actively passionate to stop a mission before."

"I like voting."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Emma is just making up a random excuse, "Oh, please. You only ever cared about one person: you. So uh, why are you really doing this?"

Emma sighed. Even though she can't stand Lucy and her mother, she supported them equal rights no matter what, "If I tell you, will you let me do what I came here to do?"

Lucy nodded her head.

Emma remained silent for a minute, then lifted her hair up to show her scar, "Last-second field goal. His team didn't cover the spread." Then she proceeds to point another scar on her chin, "Dinner was cold. But most of the time, it was just because Dad was angry. Still, don't know how my mom found the courage, but we got in the car, we headed west, and we started a new life. She put me in a science magnet school, and I graduated at the top of my damn class. I was one of three women to make it through the program at Caltech. Rittenhouse found me. They were begging me to come work for them. But if women can't vote… if… if we're property… we would have been trapped with that drunk bastard forever. So damn straight, I'm doing this for me. And for my mom. And for you and your little girl too. And any possible future daughters, we'd have. So trust me or not, I don't care. One way or another, I'm killing that sleeper."

Lucy was surprised at Emma's secretive history, nevertheless, she could see why Emma is actively against this mission. They soon heard the yelling in the distance.

"Come on, Lucy. It's the march." She quickly sent a signal to Flynn which he nodded as he crept closer to have a look at which Emma grabbed Lucy's hand and joined the march. It took them awhile due to the crowds but she found the sleeper and quickly shot her to death.

"I'd give a speech, but motivational speech isn't my thing to go and deliver that speech." She gave a small smile nod to Lucy then went off to find the Mothership.

* * *

After Jessica Logan kidnapped Jiya and brought her back to Rittenhouse where Carol drugged her. They gathered in the room to discuss what is next which Emma appeared which she sees the Lifeboat machine and Carol, Nick and Jessica being all buddy-buddies. She had already figured out what happened.

"Now can I kill Jiya?"

"A pilot is a pilot. So now we have a backup in case something happens to you," said Carol without thinking twice.

Emma turned to Nicholas, fighting the urge not to slap in Carol's face, "I thought Jessica was supposed to gather Intel, Then take them all out when the opportunity presented itself. Not commit grand theft auto."

Nicholas just chuckled which he held Emma's hand, "Well, this is better, isn't it? Now we have both machines, and they have none."

"Why wasn't I consulted?"

"Should we have?" replied Carol with annoyance in her tone.

Emma shot a dirty look at Carol, "I thought you relied on my advice."

"Of course I do. Don't be cross," added Nicholas.

"Look, I know you're both dating, I suppose. And that Nicholas holds you in the highest regard. But we visited some of our ancestors last week. And it reminded us that Rittenhouse is blood. It is a heritage. Legacy. But don't get me wrong, we do appreciate all the help you've given us. So thank you."

 _So all of this is just scaring tactile. I gave up my love for this because you all threatened to kill my boyfriend? Don't lecture me on legacy shit as I worked my ass off when Rittenhouse begged me to join with you all in the first place._

"Yeah, of course. You're welcome." all she said and walked away.

That it is. I'm done playing nice. I am going to clean Rittenhouse up.

Grumbling, she went back to her room which she proceeds to punch her pillow out of frustration. Her pillow was completely destroyed, but she felt much better which just moments later, she heard the alarm blaring which it is for only one reason. Jiya escaped and she is on her way to grabbing the Lifeboat. Emma proceeds to run over to shoot at Jiya to attempt to stop her, but, realistically she was stalling to let Jiya escape. Nicholas, Carol, and Jessica appeared just seconds later.

"Jiya escaped. Took Lifeboat with her."

"You little bit…" said Carol, who was at the point furious with Emma's lack of effort to stop Jiya. Nicholas was at his point that he was so done dealing with Emma's mischiefs.

"What are you waiting for? Startup Mothership!" snapped Nicholas.

Emma obeyed his orders which she climbed up the Mothership and started the machine, which Nicholas, Carol, and Jessica joined them just moments later. They time travel to 1880s.

"Among to my intel, Jiya is in Chinatown. Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn, and Rufus will be coming along shortly, so let's hit one bird with four stones," said Nicholas which Emma rolled her eyes since it sounds much stupider when it was mentioned while following them to the place where Jiya had her picture taken.

They were hiding behind the curtain when she saw Time Team entering the location which Emma held the gun out, ready to shoot at Lucy. When Lucy moved right in front of Emma which she proceeds to shoot at Lucy, only to be stopped by Carol. This time, her frustration is at the all-time high. She is tired of being pushed over by Carol. Enough is Enough.

"I am so sick of this." which she proceeds to shoot at Carol. Only just moments later, she shot and killed Nicholas.

She proceeds to grab Jessica and escaped, which they agreed to split up to outrun Wyatt and Flynn who were chasing them. After thirty minutes of running or so, she ran into Jessica.

"Oh sorry for running into you, Jess. Did you lose Wyatt?"

Jessica nodded as she was out of breath, "Seem to be…"

"Great. Let's go the saloon where Jiya is at. I'm positively sure the Time Team will be there; attempting rescuing Jiya."

"Why did you kill Carol and Nicholas?" Asked Jessica. She had little bit hard time letting them sink in.

"Screw bloodlines. All that family, birthrights, monarchy crap. What are we, British?"

"You just executed our superiors."

"You and I both know what we're doing. We'll run Rittenhouse better than they ever could."

"Well, what makes you think you won't just go home and the others will kill you?"

Emma gave Jessica a smile, "'Cause I'm the bitch with the time machine."

They arrive at Jiya's bar which she saw that the Time Team is already here which, along with Jessica, she shot in the air.

"Where is she?" then climbed down the stairs, seeking for Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy! Sorry about your mom. If you care about her being a Rittenbitch and all. I'm in charge now. I think you'll find me enlightened compared to Nicholas. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Not surprising, Flynn & Wyatt exchange shooting against them which Emma told Jessica to cover her spot while she escapes having surprise attack on Lucy. When the shooting had moved to outdoors, she ends up hitting Rufus and runs away while Lucy, who was angry about her mother's death, chases her down the alleys. Lucy shoots many times but misses her. While escaping from the gunshots, Emma managed to trip over the loose piece of the wood, stopping her escape which Lucy caught up with her.

"What do you do to someone who has taken everyone that you love? My mother, my sister, Rufus!"

"Lucy, please."

Lucy struggles with her decision to shoot her or not but she couldn't bring herself to shoot.

Emma proceeds to defend herself by punching her off the ground, leading to a full-blown fight.

"Poor Princess Lucy. Everything handed to you, but it still wasn't enough. I didn't take anything away from you that you hadn't already willingly abandoned"

Flynn came running down the alley, looking for Lucy.

Emma all the sudden felt a stab of pain in her heart. She had so busy being angry over Carol and Nicholas that she had forgotten why she fought against Rittenhouse in the first place. She suddenly realized she couldn't face Flynn right now, which she ran away.

Emma was sitting right behind of Lucy and Flynn, trying her best not to cry. Everything had gone wrong. She broke his heart so Rittenhouse won't kill him, but since she witnessed Flynn is holding Lucy like they're a married couple after she punched her in the face that brought in all the happy memories when she and Flynn were in love and happy which that moment she was thinking about their memories, she totally lost it. She doesn't want to be in Rittenhouse's control anymore. She just wanted to be with Flynn and be happy. She heard footsteps which she picked the gun up, a habit that she couldn't break. To her relief. It was just Flynn. She had to fight the urge not to run over and give him a hug and kiss all over him.

"Emma?" he called out. Emma stood up slowly, showing to him that she has no gun in her hands.

"Flynn! I know you're angry with me. You have all for the right reasons. I will explain everything."

"Oh, I think you have nothing to explain. You fucking used me so you can impress Rittenhouse. I don't even know why I even bother to find you."

"Calm down, Flynn. You're being unreasonable!" She just cannot take it anymore. His sweet face brought in all the heartbreak that she had which she proceeded to crash onto the ground, letting out a loudest ugly sob ever she had. Flynn took off his jacket and sat down next to Emma and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her while she cried. Emma was surprised when Flynn actually sat down and comforted her, especially after everything she did to him to prevent from Rittenhouse from killing him. After she calmed down a little bit, she whispered to him, "If you want to listen, I can explain everything, then we can part our own way."

Flynn remained quiet for a couple of seconds, then agreed.

"All right, but come with me. There are spies everywhere and I know the place where nobody will listen."

She grabbed his hand and walked through many alleys for a couple of minutes until she opened the secret door.

"Where did you find this room?" asked Flynn with amazement.

"Believe it or not. This building will end up being my home and this tiny room will become my escape room more than hundred years later, so when my father found out that my mother left him, he came all way from Roxbury to claim her back. My mother hid me in here. He never found me whenever I need alone time, so I come here and I always do feel safe."

"Your father was abusive?"

"This is the first step toward being a member of Rittenhouse. Do you want to hear my explanation or not?" snapped Emma as she did not like talking about her terrifying experiences about her father.

"Emma!"

Emma immediately felt bad for being rude which she quickly apologized, then she took a deep breath, "Garcia Flynn, I'm going to assume that you didn't read my journal. And I completely understand... But I just want to let you know that I never stopped loving you. When we attempted to blow Rittenhouse up, just right after you left to talk with McCarthy. I was gagged by Rittenhouse and them, oh you just can't imagine! were so cruel to me. They threatened to kill you if I don't obey them and accept their missions. It was so scary how much private information they knew. I just have to break your heart so you'd be safe and not seeking for me. I cannot bear seeing you end up dead because of me."

Emma watched his expression change, from sadness to shock to anger and relief. Flynn grabbed her hand, which he whispered into her ears, "Shhh. You don't need to explain. I know. Because I read the journal."

He grabbed her face and gave her a long kiss that they had waited for so long time. It was awfully sweet. Emma couldn't help but treasure every moment, trying to remember everything. He let it go first,

"Starting right now, you don't have to hide from Rittenhouse anymore. We together will destroy them for good. No more heartbreaks. Let them do the dirty work to turn against each other."

Emma let out the biggest smile that she had in a long time, which she smooched, "But, Flynn… The dirty work is what we are good at." which she slowly picked her green dress up. Flynn smiled as he lifted his finger to Emma's lips like he saying hush to her.

xxxxx

After they finished their lovemaking session, Emma realized that they are staying in Chinatown too long that her corset is starting to bother her. She grunted in frustration, "Come on, Flynn. Let's go home. This corset is poking my ribs and I can't do our dirty work. That we are now leaders of Rittenhouse. Let's destroy them when I get my regular clothes on."

Flynn smiled at Emma which they held their hands and walked toward where Emma left the Mothership. To their surprise, Jessica was standing in the machine which she had a smirk on her face.

"While you both busy making love, I'm going to fix the history. Adios, bitches."

Jessica quickly took off with the Mothership, leaving them all alone in the 1880s.

They looked at each other in disbelief. The only words that Emma was able to mutter, "Oh shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flynn's POV_**

 _"Flynn! Help!" Said a female voice. Flynn found himself lying on the ground in front of the Mothership. He looked up to only see a man grabbing hold on Emma's arms. Emma was crying and begging for a second chance. Anger boiled in his stomach, which he proceeds to run, only to grab by men who were standing behind him._

 _"She failed. You die. That was the deal."_

 _"Please! No. Kill me instead."_

 _"As if. A deal is a deal. Besides, I want you to feel the pain. Shoot him."_

 _The men lifted the gun onto his head and clicked the gun. Flynn squeezed his eyes for a second then tried to fight off, but the men were too strong for him._

 _BOOM!_

"Flynn, You got a visitor." said the guard who pounded on the door.

Flynn's eyes flew open, which he had to take a couple seconds to take everything into consideration that it was all dream. He groaned, then heard the door opening which he looked up. It was Agent Christopher with Lucy. Flynn just smiled as he waited for her long enough and gestured her to sit down.

"No offense, Lucy but you have looked better."

"Rittenhouse has gone to South Carolina, 1955. Any idea why?" asked Agent Christopher.

"Maybe you should ask your mother for help. You never suspected that she is Rittenhouse. Your own mother?"

"Are you going to tell me what they're doing in South Carolina or not?" said Lucy with annoyance.

"Well, if you get me out of here, then maybe we can talk."

"You know that's impossible. Since you're were wanted by the government," said Christopher.

"Well, then it's impossible for me to help."

"I wanna finish what we started. I wanna take down Rittenhouse for good," said Lucy with seriousness in her tone. She is done playing games with him.

Flynn just shook his head and stared at Lucy which he scoffed, "Oh, please. You stopped me from taking down Rittenhouse over and over again."

"Not anymore. I'll do whatever it takes now."

"Really? What, you're gonna kill your own mother? Your hero who secretly groomed you, programmed you since you were a child to become one of them? And you blindly obeyed your whole life, begging for her approval like a lap dog. I'm sorry, Lucy, but it just doesn't inspire confidence."

 _Especially you made me lose Emma by not stepping in when they arrested me._

"They murdered your wife and daughter. And took your special person away from you. You wanna avenge their deaths? You can help us or you can keep being a smug, stubborn ass and rot knowing that their deaths and kidnapped were in vain."

Lucy was right. There was nothing else that he could do right now. He just sighed, "There was a South Carolina address on a Rittenhouse agent I killed. 145 Fuller St. And I think the city was called Darlington. That's all I have. This one's free. The next one will cost you."

Lucy just gave him a cold stare and left the room.

 _Dear Emma. I hope you're happy. I had given them the address so they can stop you and hopefully when you got arrested and tossed in jail with me, you'll give me an explanation why you hurt me._

He just scoffed at his thought. As if Emma is willing to get herself arrested. They may date for a short while, but he knows her very well that Emma is an escape artist.

* * *

For the past few weeks, they had been actively reaching him out for his help along the missions to stop the Rittenhouse which it wasn't surprising when Lucy asked Flynn's help for their trip to Hollywoodland, then eventually Salem witch trials. His knowledge of Rittenhouse's plans had won them over which they soon gained trust. Their test had already proven when Lucy fell ill with a high fever from an infection that she got a cut on her arm from Salem trip. Knowing that Lucy won't be able to help them when the Mothership jumped to 1934 to prevent Kennedy becoming a president, Wyatt had surprised everyone by suggesting that Flynn should join them. Agent Christopher had loudly objected, but Wyatt pointed out that he is the only one that has the knowledge what Rittenhouse's plan with their sleeper agents which it leaves them no choice but to bring him along. This how he ends up being trapped in 1934 as the sleeper had attempted to kill Kennedy. Wyatt and Rufus had brought him back in hopes of saving him until he can kill the sleepers. Now, he is just waiting for them to come back to get him, which bored, he decided to walk in the town to see what is happening. There was a lot of closed up stores, people begging for money and laughter from the children who are playing.

 _1934 is a pretty depressing decade. People don't have jobs and losing their homes. I wonder how much resilience the people had through the Great Depression._

He was totally in his thoughts when he crashed into a young woman. She had a light red hair with blue eyes. It was scary how much she looked like she could be Emma.

"Pardon, sir! I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

Flynn shook his head, "No worries. I wasn't paying attention either."

"Thank you, sir!" Then she looked Flynn funnily, "Why do you dress funny?"

Flynn realized that his clothes are not exactly accurate for the 1930s, which he gave her a smile, "Well, missy, the reason why I dress funny because I'm not exactly around here. I just moved into this neighborhood"

"Mmm. How peculiar. Gosh, Where's my manners." She gave her hand to Flynn to introduce herself, " I'm Charlotte Whitmore but people call me Arlo for short."

 _Did she say that her name is Charlotte Whitmore? Whitmore? As Emma's relation? Should I dare assume that this beautiful woman will eventually give birth to Emma many years later?_

Charlotte cleared her throat to get Flynn's attention which he immediately apologized, which he extended his hand, "Asher Thompkins."

"Excuse my bluntness, but your name does suit you well."

Flynn couldn't help but chuckle. This woman is indeed Emma's mother, no doubt since she had her mother's personality.

"Shall I introduce you to the neighborhood?" she asked him. Flynn heisted for a second as he is afraid of alternating the history. Any teeny tiny thing can change the history in a huge way. Then he decided that there is no harm if he learns a little bit about Emma's background. Maybe he can figure out why Emma hurt him all the sudden. He proceeds to offer her his arm. Charlotte couldn't help but smile, "You are indeed a charming man." which they strolled for a little bit until they arrived in the small store, "This is where I get all my groceries, whenever my mom isn't with me, I sneak in a Snickers bar."

"Good afternoon, Miss Whitmore! Who is this man?" asked the woman who was behind the cashier.

Charlotte gave her a smile, "Hello Mrs. Bates. This is Mr. Thompkins, he just moved here and I'm just showing him around."

Flynn tilted his hat to say hello.

"Marvelous! Welcome! Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you," he replied which Charlotte was already eyeing snickers bar.

"Will you like to have a Snickers bar?" asked Mrs. Bates upon noticing her eyeing.

"I shall not. My mom will be furious since my fiancé is to come over for dinner tonight."

"We'll keep that between us." winked Mrs. Bates as she handed over the snickers bar to her. Charlotte accepted happily which she turned to Flynn, "You must have a Snickers bar." Flynn accepted her request which Charlotte paid them and they were off to explore more of the neighborhood.

Charlotte took a bite out of her snickers bar and just devoted to the taste. Flynn couldn't help but smile. She is so adorable, just like her future daughter.

"Arlo! I see you eating a Snickers bar again!" called out a blonde-haired petite woman, which Charlotte laughed and gave her a quick hug, "Who couldn't resist them? May I introduce Mr. Asher Thompkins. He just moved to the neighborhood."

"Tsk. You always find handsome men! Save some for me! I'm Emma Lyons and Arlo is my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"Hush. I'm just being nice!" Flynn smiled as he began to wonder if her daughter was named for her best friend. Emma gently took his arm, "You have to invite him over for dinner!"

Charlotte just chuckled, "Well. I am about to ask you, but looks like Emma beat me! So, Asher Thompkins, would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Of course, how could I not deny dining with two beautiful ladies."

"You're too so sweet, Asher." flirted Emma. Flynn was flattered but he knew that it is better to break things loose rather than dragging on besides, he doesn't know about Emma Lyons's history and her connection with Emma.

"Come on, Ems. We must get going home to change and get ready for dinner." She turned to Flynn which she wrote the address down in her little notebook where she held in her purse, "Here's my address. Be there at five-thirty."

Flynn nodded and promised that he will be there. Now, the next thing on his list is to steal clothes. It wasn't that difficult since it is 1934, a lot of people were forced to leave their clothes behind when they got kicked out of their houses. Smiling that it is the perfect outfit for a dinner with Emma's mother. It was a little bit weird to know to meet someone that has important significance in the future. He checked his pocket watch which it said that it is five-fifteen. Better get going if he wants to make a good impression on Emma's mother. He walked around a couple blocks before arriving Charlotte's house. Well, ahem, mansion. He was surprised at the fact that the Whitmores are a wealthy family. Made him wonder what happened to the money.

"Asher!" said Charlotte who came out on the porch upon seeing him coming up the house. Flynn proceeds to give Charlotte a hello kiss on her hand, which Charlotte giggled, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Miss Whitmore. You look lovely as also."

Charlotte took his arm and brought him inside the house where a middle-aged woman with red hair greeted Charlotte which Charlotte quickly introduced her, "This is Asher Thompkins. He just moved into the neighborhood. Mr. Thompkins, this is my mother, Gabriella Whitmore."

 _The Red hair gene is indeed dominate in Whitmore Family._

"It's pleasure to be in your company, Mr. Thompkins. Now tell me where you come from? And do you have a sweetheart? We must introduce you to Alexandra."

"Mama," said Charlotte sternly. Flynn just smiled and followed Charlotte to another room.

"I must apologize for my mother. She is desperate to marry off all her daughters."

"Sounds like a Pride and Prejudice situation?"

Charlotte chuckled, "Yes, except there are only two girls and Alex isn't wild like Lydia. She is quite very opposite! But, I'm quite curious. I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a sweetheart?"

 _Yes, your own daughter, but she broke my heart._

"Yes, I had a wife and daughter, but both died quite ago. Influenza carried them to the grave." he half lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sickness is always hard. We lost my little sister, Emma to polio last year. She was only seven. I don't think we will ever recover from a broken heart."

 _Another Emma name pops up! I think it's just a family name, rather than naming after her best friend._

"Dinner is ready!" hollered Gabriella Whitmore which Charlotte smiled, "Looks like we will have to take our conversation on hold." which Charlotte's fiancé came up to her just seconds later, which they went into the dining room.

"You look handsome, Asher!" said Emma Lyons, who was seated next to him. Flynn quickly kissed her cheeks to say hello.

"Just want to let you know that Arlo likes you more than friends. Just look at her stealing glances at you!"

Throughout the meal, Charlotte kept stealing glances at Flynn. Flynn knew that he mustn't do anything to prevent her own daughter's existence since she is one who loved him. After the meal, Charlotte managed to grab Flynn and sneaked away.

"Dinner parties are nice, but I always need to sneak away to catch some breaths." which she picked a cigarette from her pocket and began to smoke which she offered him a cigarette which he politely refused.

"You shouldn't be smoking anyway. It causes cancer," said Flynn before he could stop himself.

"Oh? I never heard that before?"

"Yeah. It is the newest science thing. I read that in the magazine." he quickly lied, hoping that is convincing enough.

"You like science?" asked Charlotte with surprise.

Flynn nodded which Charlotte put her cigarette down, "I wish I could learn science to find a cure for polio, but it is frowned upon, besides my mom would freak out."

 _Now only if she knew that her own daughter will be gifted in science._

"My mother was an engineer, so if she could do it, then you could study science!"

"That's so wonderful! But I don't know if I have a courage enter a male-dominated field."

"Screw them! You probably smarter than most men out there."

"I like when you get so passionate." smiled Charlotte, which she proceeded to kiss him on the lips, but Flynn had to stop her in hopes that it won't alternative the future. Charlotte quickly apologized for her sudden movement which she burst into tears. Flynn proceeds to calm her down which his eyes went wide upon seeing Wyatt coming up the stairs.

"Flynn! What are you doing here? Come on, we have to leave!" said Wyatt. Flynn waved to him to tell him that he will be leaving shortly.

"Charlotte, look. I'm going to say this only one time, so it's up to you if you want to believe it or not. I am from the future. You will have a daughter that you will devote."

"Asher…" said Charlotte in disbelief which Wyatt shot Flynn are you being serious right now look.

"Yes, it is the truth. Please study science, not just for yourself, but your daughter. She will be gifted science. That's all I can say about the future."

"We gonna go," said Wyatt, who is growing impatient with him.

"So you're not a new person in the neighborhood? I just wish you could stay because I really enjoyed getting know you."

Flynn gave Charlotte a sad smile, "I enjoyed getting you know too but I have to get going. Just remember, your daughter is a special person and you should be proud of it."

Charlotte gave Flynn a goodbye hug then departed to their own ways.

Wyatt and Flynn were walking back to the Lifeboat when Wyatt finally spoke.

"I left you behind for a couple of hours and you got yourself a girl. What hell are you thinking?"

"That is Emma's mother."

"As Emma Whitmore, a member of Rittenhouse, who tried to alternate the history many times?"

"Yes. The very only one."

"Wait… You are not stopping her to ensure that Emma doesn't exist?"

Flynn shook his head. Why would he stop his ex-girlfriend? She may break his heart, but he isn't cruel enough to ensure that she is erased from existence.

Wyatt hit his head in realization, "Oh my god. Are you in love with Emma Whitmore? Are you?"

Flynn proceeds to stare at the ground. Too nervous to admit that he dated Emma briefly which he finally gathered his courage to look Wyatt's face, "Yes. We were in love, but Emma broke my heart all the sudden. I just want answers. That it is. Please don't say anything."

Wyatt just stared at him for a minute, then sighed, "All right, for everyone's sake. I'm going to stay quiet about your relationship with Emma. But if you ever decide to betray or hurt us, I'm going to say everything. Deal?"

Flynn shook his hand, which Wyatt gently hit his shoulder as saying let's go. They climbed back into Lifeboat and went back to the bunker.

After coming back in 1934, he immediately freshened up himself after noticing the tension between Lucy and Wyatt which he decided not to get involved since he knows his secret. After coming out from the bathroom, he wandered into the room and grabbed a beer, which he saw Lucy sitting on the couch and watching the TV. Lucy looked so sad which he proceeds to grab another beer for Lucy which Lucy happily accepted.

"Thanks, Flynn. I can't believe Jessica did like that."

"I totally understand. I had a wife. She was a wonderful woman and mother. Then she died, breaking my heart. Then I healed my broken heart. Then I had a girlfriend. She was a special woman. Then she broke my heart."

"We suck at loving people."

Flynn agreed which he held the beer up as to make a toast, "To our suck love lives."

"Cheers," replied Lucy, which she toasted back and they watched the TV in silence until they both decide to retire for the night.

* * *

*Gunshots*

Flynn turned his head to see who shot the police. It was none other than Emma Whitmore, herself. They had not seen each other since Emma left him in 1954. He held his breath as he did not know what to react. _Emma._

"Hey, look. A couple of dicks." she finally said.

Flynn had to fight the urge not to punch her in the face, but honestly, after not seeing each other for so long time, she looked even more beautiful than he last remembered.

"I missed you, Flynn." Her comment is supposed to be a sarcasm, but Flynn truly believed she was genuine with the comment.

Lucy finally spoke to ease the awkwardness, "Great it's Emma. Yay."

Emma proceeds to lift the gun toward Lucy, threatening to shoot her which Flynn attacked Emma to take the gun away to protect Lucy that now she is the important person which he wrestled her, but it is more of angry filled relief that she is safe and pretty much alive.

"Admit it. This gets you kind of hot and bothered, doesn't it?"

 _Damn. She's right. It was a hot fight. He really missed her but he won't admit it. Not in front of Lucy._

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

"I know who your sleeper is. You need my help."

"Help? You're gonna help us?" said Lucy, who was shocked at their fight. It was not ole regular angry fight, but it is more of a heartbreak love fight.

"That's right. This time, this mission, one night only. I actually want to stop Rittenhouse. I won't hurt you. You have my word.'

"Oh, I should just take your word for it, you piece of…"

"Aww, did I hurt your little psycho feelings when I double-crossed you? Poor little baby."

Flynn is at the point of pissed off that he really wanted to choke her and tell her how much she broke his heart but he couldn't.

"I didn't have to kill that cop. I could have killed the two of you instead."

Flynn picked his gun up, wanting to hurt Emma. He couldn't believe that he is in love with her in the first place. Emma stopped herself and raised her hand to tell her that she is done.

"Okay. Okay. Cards up. Nicholas wanted to squash the 19th Amendment, okay? To put women in their place. Let's just say I disagree."

"After all the crap you pulled, that's where you draw the line? Constitutional law?" said Lucy.

"I have my reasons."

Flynn proceeds to scoff at Emma, "We can find the sleeper agent without you."

"There are also some other orders. There are orders to kill Lucy. Like it or not… I'm your best shot."

Emma walked out the hotel room which Flynn and Lucy followed them to the hidden location to take the sleeper out.

"Well, no shit. Tell me something that I do not know," said Lucy, who apparently bored with the threats of killing her.

"How 'bout you just tell us where the sleeper agent is and we all go our separate ways?"

"As we had a history together, I'm not stupid. If I tell you, you'll kill me. I lead. You follow. Like the old times."

His heart winced for a second. Her wit always gets them into the bed. He soon began to wonder if Emma truly loved him all ways from the beginning that they first met.

"I just wanted to know, was any of it true. Any of what you told me when we first met? About what Rittenhouse did to you?"

Lucy scoffed, "Don't listen to her. She is a pretty good liar."

Emma gave a cold stare at him, "There are certain things they do to test your loyalty. Leaving me alone in the 1880s for ten years was one of them. Guess I passed."

There was something different about this tone. It seems like Emma confessed that she truly loved him but since Lucy is in front of them, she had to cover it up a little bit. But again, he is not exactly too sure what she truly feels about him since Emma can twist up the words.

"Why would you be loyal to people like that? Especially if you and Flynn had a history together."

"Hell of a dental plan."

He took his gun out and held to Emma's heart as he was getting frustrated with her, "if you're leading us into a trap, you'd better hope your loyalty is worth dying for. And this harsh breakup that we had."

Emma froze her tracks. The secret romance that they had to keep so long now is in open. Fortunately, Lucy was too busy looking out the window to listen to their conversation.

"We're headed to the march. Calm down. And you don't dare utter the word of our history together, ever again."

 _She loved him! Something bad had happened that made Emma afraid._ He decided not to press the matter until they have a complete private alone time.

"The march, why?" asked Flynn.

"The sleeper? She's a suffragette."

Flynn was speechless, which he walked toward to her which he handed her his second gun which Emma accepted.

"I'm heading outside. You look for sleeper and send me the signal and I shoot her."

Emma nodded in listening which Flynn was about to walk out the room when Emma felt the journal sitting in her pocket. Knowing she had to give to him now. It's her only chance that she knows that it won't fall into wrong hands, "Flynn, wait. Before you leave." She slowly picked the journal and handed to him.

"What hell is this? Another journal and from future you? I don't really have time for this bullshit."

"Look, Flynn. No, this is not future Emma Whitmore. It's your choice, to read it or not, but I hope you will read it."

Flynn sighed and put Emma's journal into his coat pocket then runs off to find the sleeper. Leaving Emma and Lucy alone, they go to the hiding place which they saw Flynn standing in front of them.

He couldn't stop thinking about the journal that Emma gave to him. It was rather odd for her since she is so busy pleasing Rittenhouse to even sit down and write.

 _Focus, Flynn! You can read later when you get back to 2018 but this time is too important._

He soon heard the yelling voices which he looked up at the window where Emma and Lucy were at. Just moments later, she sent him a signal, telling him to look for the sleeper which he carefully crept along the streets. Lucy and Emma came out shortly afterward to seek the sleeper. Flynn only ends up losing them, which he ran into Wyatt and Rufus. Panicked, they seek for Lucy and only to find her coming forth smiling.

"We found her. Emma shot her and she's dead as well. Now I need to give a speech."

Lucy was about to speak up, but Grace Humiston came to first. Lucy let out a happy relief that the burden isn't on her shoulders.

"Phew. I couldn't be more exhausted and ready go back to 2018!" exclaimed Flynn which Lucy chuckled as she held his shoulders, "Me too. I long to be an era where I have all same rights as males do."

They walked back to the Lifeboat and returned in 2018. After everyone splits up in their own ways, Flynn sat down on the couch in the living room which he proceeds to take Emma's journal out of his coat pocket and read the first entry. It was so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. Emma DO love him after all.

"Whatcha you're reading?" asked Wyatt who entered the room to fix himself a snack.

Flynn proceeds to look around the room to make sure that nobody else is in earshot which he lowered his voice, "Emma's journal."

"Wow, you have a knack for people giving their journals."

Flynn groaned as he rolled his eyes. Wyatt can be insufferable. Wyatt quickly apologized for his comment which Flynn gave him a sad smile, "Turns out Emma is thinking of me the whole time. Since she hadn't exactly admitted what happened to her, but I think Rittenhouse did or threatened her that Emma had to protect herself by betraying me."

"Or she is a stone cold bitch that she used you," added Wyatt, who wasn't exactly convinced that Emma's intentions are in her best interest. Flynn gave him a look, "Come on. She is no worse than your actions toward Lucy when Jessica came back."

"Watch your language."

"Hell no. Lucy deserves much better."

Flynn scoffed which Wyatt proceeds to hit him, thus escalating into a fight. Lucy ran into the room which she was holding her daughter, Scarlett in her arms.

"Wyatt, Flynn. Stop!"

Naturally, they didn't stop which Lucy puts the baby down and tried to break the fight up with Wyatt accidentally punched her. Wyatt stopped upon realizing his horror that he had hit his girlfriend.

"Luce… I'm so sorry." He proceeds to comfort her, but she got angry, "I don't know what the hell happened between you both since coming back from 1934 but you both need to work it out. Wyatt, you go first."

"Flynn was insulting you."

Scarlett began to cry, which Lucy picked her up and rocked to calm her down, "And what is the insult?"

Wyatt scoffed as he didn't want to hurt Lucy's feelings, "He said that you deserve someone better than me."

Lucy wasn't even surprised. Their relationship had been rocky for a while which she turned to Flynn, "And mind you explain why you said that?"

Flynn looked down on the floor for a minute as he tried to come up with a rational explanation which he took a deep breath, "I was reading a journal from my ex-girlfriend and we had a harsh break up so since then I had been seeking why she broke me up. Then in her journal, the answer was given and Wyatt thinks my ex just used me to further her interests. I guess… I got angry and used unwise words how much you deserve someone better because of his actions toward you since Jessica returned. I apologize."

Lucy held her breath the whole time, which she frowned, "That was unkind words, but again." She turned her head to Wyatt, "But he's correct. Since you got the love of your life back, Wyatt, and I got the rug pulled out from under me, again. So I would really appreciate if you would stop acting like you were the one who got screwed."

"Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Easy? We had a baby together! Had you forgotten? I got pregnant, carried her for nine months, then gave birth to Scarlett Eleanor Logan! How this Jessica all the sudden became more important than our daughter? Our relationship?"

Scarlett began to cry, which Lucy was too angry to comfort her. Flynn was at the point that he is afraid of Scarlett's safety, which he quickly took Scarlett from her mother's arms and went to his room, away from the sounds of her parents fighting.

"Sorry, Lettie. I didn't mean to make your parents fight."

Scarlett just babbled at him, which Flynn felt his heart melting over this adorable a year old girl.

Scarlett proceeds to wiggle out Flynn's arms which he put her down on the floor to let her crawl which Flynn decided that the time is right to finish up reading Emma's journal, however, he kept distracted by Scarlett who kept climbing onto him. Flynn proceeds to tickle Scarlett which she let out a delightful laugh.

 _I want another child._

Flynn got startled at his own thought how he wanted another child. It has been years since he wanted another child. He thought he was done having children after having Iris. Sighing in the fact that it is possible that it'll never happen unless they get back together, but again, Emma seems doesn't want have a child on her own.

"Fifi play!" babbled Scarlett which she tugged his shirt as she wanted more tickle.

"You want more tickles from the monster?" teased Flynn which he tickled her even more. Lucy appeared their room couple minutes later, which she looked tired. Flynn gave her a quick hello which Lucy smiled upon seeing Scarlett laughing.

"I shouldn't fight in front of her, so thank you for your quick thinking."

Flynn nodded, "I'm sorry for starting the fight. I didn't mean that to happen."

Lucy gave Flynn a sad smile, "No, it's not your fault. Our relationship has been on rocks since Jessica arrived. I guess we didn't have time to fight about it so my anger was tossed under the rug. Not the healthiest way to cope, you hear that, Lettie."

Scarlett just laughed and clapped her hands when her mother paid attention to her.

"You're good with kids. Bummer that you lost your own child."

Flynn smiled, "Who says we can't share Scarlett and maybe baby number two?"

"Too soon to be thinking about it, Flynn," said Lucy with a smile.

The alarm went off in another room, telling them that the Mothership had traveled to the past.

"That was fast. Usually, they take a couple days to rest."

They all ran into the main room to see where they went which, instead of a map pointing out where the Mothership went. They saw Jessica holding Jiya a hostage, which Jessica bid Wyatt with gunpoint then disappeared.

Wyatt was furious, which he tried to locate them. They did not have much success since Agent Christopher believed that Jessica took Jiya to Rittenhouse. It was difficult to track them down. There is nothing else but wait for her safe return. The wait took them two days when Jiya managed to escape and left some clues in the book for Rufus which they are able to pin down in Chinatown in the 1880s.

Emma, Nicholas, Carol, and Jessica were hiding behind the curtain in the shop when they found the location where Jiya wrote in the book. Flynn held the gun out, ready to shoot whoever threatened. When Lucy moved right in front of Emma which she proceeds to shoot at Lucy, only to be stopped by Carol. This time, her frustration is at an all-time high. She is tired of being pushed over by Carol. Enough is Enough, which she shot and killed Carol and Nicholas, fleeing with Jessica while Flynn and Wyatt chased them down. Emma and Jessica were too quick for them, which they decide that it is more important to find Jiya. The little girl had shown them the saloon where she worked.

They arrive at Jiya's bar which Rufus and Jiya had a reunion, not exactly joyous one. Jiya refused to return home, out of fear that Rufus would be killed like in her visions. They were quickly distracted when Emma along with Jessica, she shot in the air. Wyatt and Flynn tossed the table in front of them and began to shoot at Emma and Jessica for the purpose to hurt them so they could stop manipulating.

"Where is she?" she yelled, then climbed down the stairs, seeking for Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy! Sorry about your mom. If you care about her being a Rittenbitch and all. I'm in charge now. I think you'll find me enlightened compared to Nicholas. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Not surprisingly, Emma and Jessica proceed exchange shooting against them, which Emma told Jessica to cover her spot while she escapes hiding to have surprise attack on Lucy. When the shooting had moved to outdoors, she ends up hitting Rufus and runs away while Lucy, who was angry about her mother's death, chases her down the alleys.

"You go find Lucy! I'll take care of Rufus!" shouted Wyatt. Flynn immediately picked the gun and chased Lucy.

Flynn had arrived when the ladies had a full-blown fight. This time, he was furious with Emma's reckless behavior, which he proceeded to shoot Emma to stop her. Unfortunately, he missed her.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

She suddenly realized she couldn't face Flynn right now, which she ran away to hide while Flynn took her gun and picked sobbing Lucy up.

"Is Lettie okay?"

"Shh. Lucy. Scarlett is fine. She's at home, safe with Agent Christopher."

Lucy let out a sob which Flynn slowly picked her up and brought her back where the Lifeboat is located.

"Lucy!" yelled Wyatt when he saw Flynn carrying her.

"She's fine. Just need ice for her bruises."

"Good. Let's go home."

Flynn felt pangs that he should stay behind. There is something else that he needs to take care first. Namely, _Emma_.

"You all go ahead. I just feel weird leaving Rufus, behind all alone. I can handle the wild 1880s."

That was a white lie. The truth is that he wanted to look for Emma since he just felt the desperation vibes from her when she fought with Lucy.

"Ok. I'll be back as soon to get you back," said Wyatt.

"Lucy, tell Scarlett that I'll be back. I will not forget her."

"No, please come home with us, Flynn." wailed Lucy as she hugged him.

Wyatt shot Flynn a warning look which Flynn shook his head and mouthed, "Come on. You will have all-time with Lucy in 2018. Let me have this moment."

"Be strong. I will be back before you know it."

Lucy wiped her tears away and along with Wyatt and Jiya, they climbed into Lifeboat which Flynn watched them going back to 2018 before searching for Emma. He returned to the spot, where he last saw Emma running away. It wasn't hard to find since Emma may be the mastermind, but she is predictable when she wanted to be alone. He found her hidden in a small room between the alleys.

"Emma?" he called out. Emma stood up slowly, showing to him that she has no gun in her hands.

"Flynn! I know you're angry with me. You have all for the right reasons. I will explain everything."

 _Bitch, please. After she tried to shoot us and fought Lucy._

"Oh, I think you have nothing to explain. You fucking used me so you can impress Rittenhouse. I don't even know why I even bother to find you."

"Calm down, Flynn. You're being unreasonable!" She just cannot take it anymore. His sweet face brought in all the heartbreak that she had which she proceeded to crash onto the ground, letting out a loud ugly sob ever she had.

 _Ow. Emma is truly heartbroken because she never cries. Especially in front of him._

Flynn took off his jacket and sat down next to Emma and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her while she cried. Now, he truly feels her pain. Everything had come to make sense. Ignoring everyone's comments about his love life with Emma. Emma loved him. He truly believed in all with his heart.

"Shh. Emma. Everything is safe."

She proceeds to whisper to him, "If you want to listen, I can explain everything, then we can part our own way."

Flynn remained quiet for a couple of seconds then agreed.

"All right, but come with me. There are spies everywhere and I know the place where nobody will listen."

She grabbed his hand and walked through many alleys for a couple of minutes until she opened the secret door.

"Where did you find this room?" asked Flynn with amazement.

"Believe it or not. This building will end up being my home and this tiny room will become my escape room more than hundred years later, so when my father found out that my mother left him, he came all way from Roxbury to claim her back. My mother hid me in here. He never found me whenever I need alone time, so I come here and I always do feel safe."

Flynn was surprised at Emma's statement about her family. She never talked about her father.

"Your father was abusive?"

"This is the first step toward being a member of Rittenhouse. Do you want to hear my explanation or not?" snapped Emma as she did not like talking about her terrifying experiences about her father.

He his curiosity went too far, but again Emma was being a little bit rude about it which he scolded her.

"Emma!"

Emma immediately felt bad for being rude which she quickly apologized, then she took a deep breath, "Garcia Flynn, I'm going to assume that you didn't read my journal. And I completely understand... But I just want to let you know that I never stopped loving you. When we attempted to blow Rittenhouse up, just right after you left to talk with McCarthy. I was gagged by Rittenhouse and them, oh you just can't imagine! were so cruel to me. They threatened to kill you if I don't obey them and accept their missions. It was so scary how much private information they knew. I just have to break your heart so you'd be safe and not seeking for me. I cannot bear seeing you end up dead because of me."

So that's exactly what happened. Rittenhouse wanted to kill me if Emma didn't obey their missions. Her betrayal was for my own protection. Then he immediately remembered that Emma described what happened in the journal, but in another word, now everything makes sense now.

Flynn grabbed her hand, which he whispered into her ears, "Shhh. You don't need to explain. I know. Because I read the journal."

He grabbed her face and gave her a long kiss that they had waited for so long time. It was awfully sweet. He let it go first,

"Starting right now, you don't have to hide from Rittenhouse anymore. Together we will destroy them for good. No more heartbreaks. Let them do the dirty work to turn against each other."

Emma let out the biggest smile that she had in a long time, which she smooched, "But, Flynn… The dirty work is what we are good at." which she slowly picked her green dress up. Flynn smiled as he lifted his finger to Emma's lips like he saying hush to her.

 _Ahh, this beautiful long-awaited moment._

xxxxx

After they finished their lovemaking session, Emma realized that they are staying in Chinatown too long that her corset is starting to bother her. She grunted in frustration, "Come on, Flynn. Let's go home. This corset is poking my ribs and I can't do our dirty work. That we are now leaders of Rittenhouse. Let's destroy them when I get my regular clothes on."

Flynn smiled at Emma which they held their hands and walked toward where Emma left the Mothership. To their surprise, Jessica was standing in the machine which she had a smirk on her face.

"While you both busy making love, I'm going to fix the history. Adios, bitches."

Jessica quickly took off with the Mothership, leaving them all alone in the 1880s.

They looked at each other in disbelief. The only words that Emma was able to mutter, "Oh shit…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't satisfied with my original draft so I had to go through huge editing/scrapping. Since Flemma are finally together so this chapter (and the next ones) will have both of POV combined, rather than separately. Without further ado, here's the chapter!)**_

 _A year later_

Emma paced back and forth as she started to feel nauseous rising due to the anxiety. Even though she has been used to living in the 1880s alone for ten years, so she is perfectly fine at defending for herself but that's not the reason why she was feeling anxious. Flynn had gone back to the forest to search for Lucy and Wyatt as usual, but he always comes back by lunchtime, but this time around, he hadn't been back yet and she began to worry that all the worse situations that she could come up to explain Flynn's absence. Flynn found Lucy and Wyatt and they refuse to let her come along. Flynn got attacked by drunk men. Jessica found him and killed him and now is on manhunt seeking for her. All of her racing thoughts just made her run to the bathroom which she threw up.

"I'm home, Emma!" called Flynn which Emma let a relief sigh out which she stood up carefully and washed her mouth so she could kiss Flynn. She quickly greeted Flynn with a kiss, "Thank goodness you're here. I was getting worried that you left me or worse, Jessica got you."

Flynn hugged Emma, "Sorry to scare you like that. I got sidetracked…" He proceeds to show Emma a box of strawberries.

"I bought you a favorite fruit. I thought you need some cheering up."

Emma smiled as she inspected strawberries, "Thanks Flynn." which she proceeds to take a bite of strawberry. It was juicy and so delicious.

"Did you throw up again?" he frowned.

Emma didn't want to talk about the anxiety which she distracted him by saying, "Yum! You should have some for yourself since you went through all the trouble to buy me strawberries."

Flynn chuckled as he took a strawberry and took a bite then gave Emma a sweet kiss, "Strawberry and Emma? Damn, I'm the luckiest man in the whole world!"

Emma laughed as she gave him another kiss, "Ok. that's enough of kisses for the day. We got things to do."

Flynn proceed to touch Emma's waist, which he tickled and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Come on, one quickie before we gather crops?"

Emma smiled as she let Flynn pick her up.

* * *

Toward the night, when Emma and Flynn were getting ready to go bed when they heard the unusual rustling outside, in their yard, which they froze in terror, thinking that it was Jessica making a surprise attack on them.

"Ok. What is that? That doesn't sound like animals." said Emma, who is getting scared.

"Go get the guns. I'll go look."

Flynn proceeds to look outside the window which Emma ran to the kitchen where they hid the guns and handed one to Flynn which they walked outdoors to seek for the intruder. It was two people in which Flynn fired a warning shot.

"Flynn! Stop! It's me, Lucy and Matt!" called out Lucy, who held her hands up in the air to show that they have no guns on them. Flynn put his gun down.

"Oh thank goodness. We thought you were Jessica," said Flynn.

"No. Just us," replied Lucy.

Emma remained in the dark while Lucy quickly greeted him.

"This is Matthew, the newest member of Time Team."

 _What happened to Wyatt?_ Emma thought.

Matt gave Flynn a hand to shake.

"So are you all alone in here?" asked Lucy.

"No. Emma is with me."

"Why the fuck Emma is here?" asked Lucy upon hearing her name, for the first time in a long time.

Emma proceeds to step out upon hearing her name. She doesn't care about Lucy nor this mysterious new man. All she wanted to take Jessica down for good.

"She's trapped as also."

"Guess karma is a bitch," smirked Lucy.

"If you're not too busy being a hero princess, I'd got the machine before Jessica got there first. I knew I should have killed you when you first interrupted my mission."

"Be nice, Emma." scolded Flynn.

Emma just gave Flynn a dirty look.

Matt gasped at Flynn telling Emma to be nice, "After what did she to Rufus. Did she grasp tight on your crotch and threatened your life?"

"Don't you dare talk that way to Emma when you never met her until just now!" he hissed to him. Emma was surprised how quick he to defend her.

"What do you mean that Jessica got the machine before you, Emma?" asked Lucy.

"We have a new Rittenhouse problem," replied Emma.

"And let me guess. Jessica wanted to rule Rittenhouse for herself," said Matt.

 _Ok. This is getting weird. This new man knows too much. I actually prefer Wyatt._

She proceeds to lift the gun toward him, filled with suspicion that he is Rittenhouse but Flynn ordered to put her gun down.

"But… If Emma is indeed here the whole time. Then it is no way that the woman with red hair is future Emma as she claimed to be? And why did Wyatt refuse come back when we rescued Rufus? In addition, why does Jessica seems to be afraid of the woman?" said Lucy with suspicion.

Emma soon felt sick to her stomach with all the racing thoughts how someone used her identity. She immediately felt her nausea rising and without thinking, she had to puke in front of them. Flynn immediately paid her attention, which he comforted her while she threw up.

"Come on. Let's go home and have that illness checked out," said Flynn softly which Emma agreed as she quite missed modern civilization but Matt wasn't having it.

"Come on, Matt. Grow the fuck up. Currently, Emma is the only person that has the connection with Rittenhouse. That's an advantage over Jessica and that mysterious woman at this moment." said Lucy with anger.

"The answer is no. I don't care the fact that they are sleeping together. Emma is not trusted. Period."

Emma wanted to tell him off, _"Ok. That's fine. I didn't want to work with you anyway."_ but she decided not to make the situation worse, which she tugged Flynn's sleeve, "It's ok. I can stay behind, I'm used to be alone."

"No. You're coming with me and that's final. Matt is a big boy and he can handle his feelings," said Lucy.

Emma was very impressed with how Lucy refused to heel a pretty boy's orders. Matt proceeds to speak, but Lucy was already walking back into the woods where they landed their ship. Flynn and Emma had no choice but follow them.

"Funny how two heroes had the more troublesome relationship while two villains had a relationship that is stronger than ever," whispered Flynn to Emma's ears.

"How do you know that they're dating?" giggled Emma.

"Because look at their behavior. Their relationship isn't that long, I'll say between four to six months. They already slept together." whispered Flynn.

"Your statement escalated quickly."

"Hush." winked Flynn which he held Emma's shoulders and snuggled. Couple minutes later, they arrived at the ship.

"It has been ages since I last stepped in Lifeboat," said Emma. Flynn proceeds to squeeze her hand for support. Matt and Lucy went into first so Emma couldn't take off if she ends up deciding to betray them, but Emma was done by running away, which she sighed and climbed up last. The machine whirred and just minutes later, they are back in 2019. Agent Christopher and Connor Mason were there which they hugged him and gave Emma a dirty look. Of course. Flynn quickly explained that Emma is on their side now, besides what they have to lose that she is the only person knows about Jessica and the Rittenhouse.

"Fifi!" shouted a little blonde haired girl who was running down the hallway. It was nobody else but Scarlett Logan, the daughter of Lucy and Wyatt.

"Lettie! Look how big you had grown!" said Flynn as he picked and twirled her in the air. Emma's heart melted by watching his interaction with the girl. Now if they could have a child together. After Flynn put the girl down on the floor, he gently took Emma's arms.

"Lettie, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Her name is Emma."

Scarlett smiled and hugged Emma which it threw her off the guard. She wasn't expecting a child to hug her just moments after meeting, "Hi Emma! Me name Lettie!"

Emma smiled as she embraced the little girl's hugs. She could get used to Lettie's cute little hugs.

"Come on, Scarlett. It is way past your bedtime. You have school tomorrow." said Lucy.

Scarlett pouted, which Flynn smiled, "How about I tuck you tonight?"

Scarlett's frown quickly changed to a smile as Flynn took her to her bedroom.

Emma smiled as she watched them going to the bedroom which Matt sat down next to her.

"Look, I know you're sleeping with Flynn and you're only using him so I'm just going to warn you. If you ever attempt to hurt Lucy or Scarlett. I will kill you. For real. I'm not scaring you."

Matt was getting on her nerves. _How could Lucy date him? Oh right, that's because both are equally annoying._

"Calm down your aggressive dick, Matt. I don't know you before, so no need all the threats. You confuse Rittenhouse with me. Rittenhouse is the individual members of the society, called Rittenhouse. Other people will kill the child, but I don't kill children. I'm not heartless as you think. And yes, I am sleeping with Flynn. Why this should be your business anyway since you're the one who is sleeping with Lucy, not me."

Matt became angry, which he proceeds to punch Emma in her face.

"Matt! What are you doing? Emma did nothing! Stop!" yelled Lucy, who walked in, catching him punching Emma's face.

Matt just growled, "Lucy, listen. I know Rittenhouse. They are the ones who made my ex-wife, Ivy to leave me!"

 _So, he is just mad because his old flame left him for Rittenhouse?_

"Matthew Aodh George McGough! Emma was in the 1880s with Flynn for a year with no connect to Rittenhouse. I doubt she even knows who is Ivy Stuart!"

Stuart? Is his ex-wife daughter of Lennox Stuart? He's dangerous.

"Ivy Stuart… Is the daughter of Lennox Stuart?" asked Emma, who was a little bit shaken that because of his ex-wife, who knows how much Lennox knows about them.

Matt turned his head toward Emma, "Yes. You can talk crap about her."

"I am not going to talk crap about her…Ok. When she left you?"

"Almost two years ago when we lived in Denver."

Emma gasped in terror. It is not going well at all, "Matt, Lucy… I know you don't trust me but you need to trust me this time around. I personally never met Ivy but I know that she is the spy for her father, Lennox. Lennox is the head of Rittenhouse and is very dangerous, he had four wives murdered in cold blood. He is the one who ordered to explode Mason Industries building. I have a suspicion that Jessica had gone and joined the ranks. We need to save Jessica and shut Rittenhouse for good."

Matt's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief. Lucy looked shaken up. They remained silent as they did not know what to respond. Emma soon felt nausea rising, which she ran into the bathroom to throw up. It is the third time in one day. Guess the stress is getting to her. Flynn found her in the bathroom after he tucked Scarlett which he comforted her. Emma began to speak as she wanted to warn Flynn about the Stuarts and how they might know more than they expected, but Flynn hushed her, "You better go to see a doctor tomorrow. To make sure you're ok. Now, let's go bed. We had a long day."

Emma nodded in an agreement which Flynn smiled and picked her like she's his bride and carried to the bed.

* * *

Emma and Flynn were in deep sleep when they were awakened all the sudden by Agent Christopher.

"Wake up! The Mothership jumped to 1589, a year before Roanoke Island was found abandoned. We have to get going now. Emma, you're going with them. Consider this as your test to prove that you're worthy of us."

Flynn was half awake that he fumbled while climbing up the stairs to the Lifeboat. Emma, on the other side, was feeling nauseous that she fought not to puke all over the floor. Lucy was barely awake as also

"The first day back is always the hardest." chuckled Matt to Lucy, who just grumbled about something. Just moments later, after everyone was secure, they flew back to 1589. They landed without any trouble as American history hadn't started yet.

"So where's everyone at?" asked Matt, confused.

"If I remember history correctly, they disappeared without any trace except a word on a tree," said Emma, who was clutching her stomach. The nausea is really getting to her.

"Yes, that's correct, but John White didn't return until 1590, so technically we have one more year before his arrival. Anything can happen. Besides, the biggest question of all, does Rittenhouse have a connection with this missing colony?" said Lucy.

"Maybe we have finally solved this great mystery, come on. I see smoke in the distance," said Flynn after fixing up his clothes.

"First thing first, we need to steal clothes," said Lucy.

"Right," said Flynn with a grimace.

Before they can proceed walking, Emma ended up vomiting, which Lucy shot Flynn a look. It is the fourth time in one day.

"I'm fine. Just side effects since I hadn't traveled in a time machine in a year," replied Emma after noticing that they're staring at her.

"Emma, that's four times in a day…" said Flynn.

"We'll worry about my health later. We have Rittenhouse to worry about now." snapped Emma.

Flynn decided not to press the matter anymore, which they all walked toward the colony in silence, which they proceed to steal some clothes. After getting dressed in clothes, they walked around the colony for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to do next. A woman came out with the gun and pointed at them. Emma could not help but smile. It was an exact same situation when Flynn first found her.

"Whoa. We all come in peace," said Flynn, who had the courage to speak to the woman while holding his hands up in the air.

"Who are you? And why you had come?" said the woman.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton and those are my friends, George Washington, Angelica Schuyler and Eliza Schuyler. We come from England to bring you supplies, but we got lost."

"Hamilton? That most creative you can come up?" whispered Lucy to Flynn. Flynn just shrugged.

The woman puts the gun down, seeing that they're not threatening to their safety.

"My apologies. I had been on the edge since the threat of Croatoans. I'm Eleanor Dare."

"Do you think Rittenhouse have something with Croatoans?" whispered Flynn to Emma.

"Not sure but possibly," she whispered back.

A little girl and boy ran toward her mother, which the woman picked the boy up, "And this is my children, Virginia and John. Say hello to Alexander, George, Angelica and Eliza, Ginny & Johnny."

The children shyly said hello which Eleanor smiled as she shooed them to go play.

"I am about to serve lunch since I'm expecting my husband to return quite soon. Are you all hungry?"

"Yes, Madame Dare," replied Matt who his stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten yet.

Eleanor happily welcomed them into her house. It was small, cramped and filled with dirt. It was crazy to see how much the house had evolved over the years. They are surely lucky to live in a nice house/bunker.

"Excuse me, do you have coffee?" asked Flynn. Lucy elbowed him in the chest, which she whispered, "Ask her about Croatoans." Flynn gave her the look that he will ask her later.

"Yes. Let me heat them up." she proceeded to call Virginia to fetch some wood to start the fire, while they waited for the coffee to heat up, Eleanor served them lunch. It contains pretty much similar food that they eat in 2019. Emma just stared and poked her food as nausea had come back once again. The smell of food isn't helping at all.

"You feeling all right?" whispered Lucy upon noticing that she hadn't taken a bite.

Emma gave her a smile in hopes that it will get Lucy to stop asking her questions. No, she is not feeling all right. All she wants to stop throwing up.

Flynn cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking. Who are the Croatoans?"

Eleanor stopped eating her meal which she let Virginia and Johnny play quietly out of her earshot, "Promise me not to utter the story to anyone else. Last year, after my father returned to England to get supplies, a group of mysterious men appeared, claiming that my father is fighting against Spanish so he couldn't come over. They helped us out a lot that how we're still alive but however, just two months ago, they became tyrants. Killed couple of villagers. Managed to drive them out before they could wipe us out, but they threatened us that they'll be back to finish us. We have been on edge since then."

"Sounds like typical Rittenhouse behavior," whispered Emma to Flynn.

"Do you think Lennox has something with it?"

Emma looked down on the plate, then poked the meat in hopes that her nausea goes away, "Can't say more, but I have a feeling that Rittenhouse isn't going to wait any time longer that now we know they're here."

Before Flynn could reply, she was interrupted by Eleanor's husband, Ananias had returned home from hunting which he quickly greeted them.

"Ananias, those are Alexander, Eliza, Angelica, and George. They came all way from England to help us but their boat crashed and lost our supplies."

"Bitter. I hope that wasn't you know what I'm talking about's sabotage."

Eleanor comforted him by placing her hand on his hand, "It's ok. They know."

"Well, you all more than welcome to stay as long you need to! Unfortunately, space is a little bit tight, but I'm more than happy to fix up the neighbor's house for you after I'm done eating." then he sat down to eat his lunch that Eleanor had it saved.

"I and Flynn will go with you," said Matt then proceed to stop Lucy's protests before she could start.

"Great. Eleanor, when will the dinner be ready?" asked Ananias after completing his meal.

"Should be ready by sundown," replied Eleanor, who is already cooking his game in the fire.

Ananias smiled which he gave Eleanor a quick kiss on her cheek and took the men to build the shelter, leaving the ladies in the house with Eleanor which Virginia began to whine out of boredom.

"Ginny, go play with dolls. Mama has to cook."

Virginia proceeds to throw a tantrum which Lucy picked her up, "I got this. I have a daughter back at home." which she carried wailing Virginia to outdoors to keep her busy.

Emma let out a happy sigh that Lucy won't be pest her for a while since the smell of the meat cooking is making her feel nauseous. Just moments later, she got up and ran out the door and vomited in the grass. Eleanor had noticed her behavior which she took out a secret stash of oats in her cabinet which she quickly cooked her a batch of oatmeal.

"I have to hide them from Virginia as I use them to feed Johnny but have some oatmeal. It'll help settle your stomach."

Emma felt like she is going to throw up again, which she politely declined, but Eleanor was having none of it, "Trust me, it helped with my morning sickness. Works every time."

Emma froze in place in shock. Could she be pregnant? No way. To make her happy, she took a small bite of the oatmeal, which to her surprise, it does settle well in her stomach.

"Mothers always know the best," said Eleanor with a smile.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm pregnant. Probably just illness," said Emma who is in denial that she is possibly carrying a child.

"Oh, you are indeed pregnant. I see all the symptoms in you when I was carrying Virginia and Johnny."

Since the pregnancy test doesn't exist by then, she had no choice but wait to find out when she goes back to 2019. Eleanor went over to check on the dinner, leaving her alone with the oatmeal. Couple minutes later, Eleanor returned and sat down across from Emma.

"So, I'm quite curious about you. What is your background?"

Emma looked up as she quickly comes up with her story, "Um. Let me see where I start. I was born in London to poor parents and I got married to Fl… I mean Alexander last year. It wasn't a glamorous wedding, just small with our parents in attendance. We're not exactly rich. But Alexander is close friends with Raleigh, well before he was tossed into the tower. He gave him one of his boats. One day, he ends up meeting John and told him about you all living in the Americas and he was unable to fetch you all because of the war. Alexander had gathered his courage and took a team of us and attempted to sail you with the supplies to hold you all over until the war ends. We didn't have much of luck as the storm caused the ship to crash into one of the rocks. Only four of us survived. You can guess the rest of the story."

"You all are awfully brave to risk your lives to just help us out. Guess the god's graces are in our favor that he decided to bless you with a child. You have to tell him as soon he returns."

Emma cringed for a second. Eleanor was very sure that she is pregnant.

"I was heavily pregnant with Virginia. I know I mustn't sail, but I couldn't bear staying behind as my husband and my father are the only family I have. Now two years later, we have two beautiful children and I couldn't be more blessed. Now, I just hope that Croatoans will never come back."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what does Croatoans look like?"

"Golly gosh. Let me try to remember." Emma was patient while Eleanor was struggling to remember what they looked like, "The leader was quite short. Nice dressed, I'll say. Maybe wealthy? He has other men like guarding for him."

 _Describes Lennox perfectly. Now I need to find a way to stop them from a bloodbath._

"I hadn't told anyone else but when I was hiding with the children, a woman with red hair. Like yours, but she quite very tall, had found me and threatened to slit my children's throats in front of my eyes. I am not sure why she didn't."

 _Another clue. A woman with red hair? Could she be Ivy Stuart? Since there are only a few female Rittenhouse members._

She frowned at her thought. She wished to know what exactly Ivy looked like so she could fight her off when it is needed.

"Thank you. We'll protect you and your family no what. Croatoans will have to get through us first before getting you."

Just moments later, she heard gunshots in the distance. Lucy appeared just seconds later, holding Virginia in her arms.

"Emma! Go hide Eleanor, Virginia, and Johnny!"

Emma immediately grabbed the children while the gunshots in the background which she hid the children and Eleanor under the bed. Before she could run to join them, one of the agents had broken in the window which Emma immediately knocked the gun out of his hands and fought him dirty until she was able to reach her gun and took the agent outside in chokehold to shoot him and came back in to check on them to make sure that they're safe.

"Stay there and be quiet. I'm going to help her!"

"So who's shooting?" she yelled at Lucy. Lucy was behind one of the house.

"I don't know who is exactly!" Lucy yelled back.

Emma proceeds to shoot one, but they're too quick.

"Ugh. I wish Flynn and Matt are nearby!"

As like her wish was granted out of nowhere, Flynn and Matt appeared just seconds later with guns and began to shoot Rittenhouse agents.

"Bloody hell, where's my wife and children?" exclaimed Ananias who was running toward the house.

"They're inside. Safe," replied Emma which she led Ananias to their hiding place. Eleanor came out to the children, all safe, without a scratch, which Ananias gave them a huge hug.

"No, you should thank Eliza, Ananias. She saved our lives with her quick thinking."

Ananias smiled which he shook Emma's hand, "Thank you."

Emma felt the beam of pride bursting into her chest. Never she had been thanked for helping someone out without having someone ordering hers. It felt way better.

 _Am I am becoming a hero? Please no. I don't want to be the hero at all._

"Ok. I better go join them to stop them." She ran off to help Lucy, Matt, and Flynn to fight off Rittenhouse agents. Took them a couple of rounds of shooting, but they managed to kill the sleeper.

"Looks like Croatoans won't dare to touch them again," said Flynn.

"Did we just saved the Roanoke Colony?" said Matt, who is trying to catch some breath.

"Too soon to say. Anything can happen in a year," replied Lucy.

Ananias ran out with the gun, ready to help them.

"It's over. We got Croatoans. You all are safe." replied Flynn.

Ananias dropped the gun onto the ground with a relief that he hugged all of them, "Miracles do happen. I cannot wait to tell Ginny and Johnny this story when they are a little bit bigger."

Eleanor came out from the house, bursting with happiness. Ananias quickly explained what happened to Eleanor.

"Praise to the lord! Come in! Dinner is ready."

Emma felt her stomach turning once again at the thought of meat which she took a couple of deep breaths to avoid throwing up all over them. She really needs to stop lying to herself about possibly there's a baby in her womb.

"Don't worry, I have some oatmeal for you so you won't starve," whispered Eleanor upon noticing Emma's behavior. Emma smiled once again. Eleanor is such of a sweetheart. Ananias quickly brought everyone in the house, where they all had a dinner. Surprisingly, Emma managed not to throw up all over the meal.

"We leave an hour after they're asleep." whispered Flynn to her after they completed their meal. Lucy and Matt had already left to start up the lifeboat.

"Don't they deserve some explanation?"

"I would love to but we can't risk alternating the history. Sooner we leave, the better chance we will stop them."

Emma frowned while she watched Eleanor tucking her children in the bed. Eleanor had been nothing but sweet toward her, but Flynn is correct. Less they know, the better chance they'll get Rittenhouse to shut down. Flynn proceeds to let out a yawn and stretched his arms, "I better go retire for the night. Good night."

"I'm coming with you. Good night, Eleanor. It was wonderful to get to know you."

Eleanor quickly gave Emma a hug, which she whispered into her ears, "I know you're going leave tonight but it was nice to get know you. I wish you nothing but good luck with the new baby. You and your husband will be overjoyed. Have a good night."

Emma was a little bit taken back at how much Eleanor had known of their plans, nevertheless, she thanked her back. They walked to the house where Ananias fixed them earlier this morning.

"I think you had proved your loyalty to them. Matt totally trusts you. He couldn't stop asking questions about you and how you end up being part of Rittenhouse." said Flynn softly as he brushed Emma's stray hair away from her face, which he smiled softly, "All the dirty work that you had to do today just made you even more sexier. I actually missed you while I was gone with them."

Emma proceeds to stare at him with all the adoration that she had inside her. She is indeed madly in love with him.

 _Should I tell him that I think I'm pregnant?_

 _Emma, yes! When there's no distraction right now._

"Flynn…"

Flynn lifted his finger onto Emma's lip, "Shh. Later. This might be our only private moment for a while." which he lifted her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, which Flynn slowly lifted her dress up which the passion was heating up that Emma had no choice but kiss him with all the passionate love she had, "Oooh. Yes."

* * *

After they landed back in 2019 with Lucy and Matt. The first thing what Flynn did was let out a happy giggle at the comfort of 2019.

"I never knew how much I missed the clean water."

"Is Ronake Colony still one of the greatest mysteries in the history?" asked Lucy to Agent Christopher, ignoring Flynn's comment.

Jiya had overheard Lucy talking with Agent Christopher which she quickly opened the internet browser and typed into google then read aloud,

 _Roanoke Colony was a late 16th-century attempt by Queen Elizabeth I to establish a permanent English settlement in North America. John White was the leader of 115 people, including his daughter, Eleanor and her husband, Ananias Dare. On August 18, 1587, Eleanor gave birth to her daughter, Virginia Dare, thus making her first English child born on American soil. In late 1587, John White went back to England to get more supplies. Due to the Anglo-Spanish war, he was unable to return until 1590 which they found the colony abandoned; with only a small grave, recording a death of John Dare in early 1589. It was believed that little John Dare is the second child of Ananias and Eleanor Dare. Later, John White found a rock that recorded their battle against Croatoans and how a mystery team of four people saved them. The last line ever recorded is that they attempted to relocate to inner land due to an incoming hurricane, but went missing and it was presumed perished during the hurricane. However, John White believed that they may be still alive by the time he passed away._

"Well, guess they're meant to be missing," said Lucy with sadness. She never wishes ill of the sweet Dare Family.

"Interesting choice of fake names," said Jiya upon clicking on the article to have further research on the mystery four people.

"It was Flynn. He one came up with Hamilton names," replied Lucy.

Flynn chuckled as he proceeds to grab a cup of coffee. Emma knew that this moment that he wasn't distracted by something else that she will have to tell him about a possible pregnancy.

"Flynn. We need to talk. Privately." said Emma which they stepped out into the hallway, out of everyone's earshot. Flynn soon became worried that he might make her angry. Emma fidgeted with the dress. They didn't have the chance to change the clothes yet.

"Is everything ok? I know we hadn't got much of chance…"

"God, I thought I would never say this, but I think I am pregnant." she blurted out.

Flynn's face suddenly went white which he held her shoulders, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I need you to go buy a pregnancy test. Like right now."

Flynn nodded, "Anything for you, sweetie." He abandoned his focus on getting a cup of coffee, which he went off to change his clothes, then headed to buy her a pregnancy test which Emma changed her clothes then walked into the bathroom in shock. Everything seems going so fast. They only just returned to 2019 after a year in 1883, then off to 1598 and saved the Dare family and now she might be pregnant. She just sat down on the floor, trying to take everything in. An hour later or so, she heard the door knocking which she opened to see Flynn holding the box of the pregnancy test.

"Stay with me. I don't want to take the test all alone." she whimpered.

Flynn accepted her word since he could tell how scared Emma is. Everything had gone so fast in past a year. After she peed on the stick and had to wait two minutes for the result. It was the longest two minutes ever because, in two minutes, their life is going to change. They looked at each other, but couldn't speak. After the timer rung, Emma took a deep breath which Flynn held her hand for support and they looked at the stick together.

It was a positive.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Sorry for not posting for a long time! Writing block took best of me. Please excuse the grammatical errors that I might overlooked, I tried my best as I could that I'm a little bit rusty. Without further ado, here's the new chapter! Btw, Happy Holidays!)**_

* * *

This moment, the positive pregnancy test. Emma knew her life had changed forever, "Oh god, Flynn. I have a baby. I know this happening so fast but I'm sorry. I did not mean to get pregnant. I hope you're not too angry."

Flynn proceeds to hush Emma, "How could I be angry. I'm overjoyed!", then he lifted Emma up and gave her a huge kiss.

Emma couldn't help but giggle. She is going to be a mother. _A mother._ What a beautiful word. All the sudden, she had the urge to lie down which she excused herself, "I'm going to lie down for a little bit. Everything is happening so fast."

"I'm going to get apple cinder. We need to celebrate!" said Flynn with excitement. He can no longer contain his happiness that he will be a father.

Emma immediately touched her stomach which she gave him another kiss, "A kiss for dad to be!"

"And a kiss for you, mom to be." he returned the kiss and went to the kitchen to find apple cider.

xxx

"Hey, Matt. Is there any apple cider here?"

Matt was lounging on the couch with Lucy laying her head on his stomach while she was scrolling twitter on her phone.

"I believe in the refrigerator. What's the occasion?" replied Matt.

"Emma is pregnant. No, she's not faking it because she made me buy the stick then watch her pee on that stick," said Flynn.

"That is the beautiful step of reconciliation."

Lucy immediately moved her body to sit up, "A baby? Oh my gosh, I'm so overjoyed for both you!"

Flynn opened the refrigerator and found the apple cider, "It just crazy to think that one minute we are fighting against Rittenhouse and next minute, I am going to be a father."

"Life works in a mysterious way. Congratulations, by the way," said Matt.

"I'll let you go back to Emma. Don't forget to make an appointment with an obstetrician. Let me know if you need help." said Lucy.

He thanked Lucy and went back to Emma. Emma was laying in the bed, touching her stomach as she is taking everything in the fact that she is pregnant with her first child.

Flynn smiled, Emma absolutely looked glowing which he walked over.

"Welcome to our little home, Garcia Flynn," said Emma with a smile.

He opened the bottle of apple cider and poured in the cup, "For our little family."

Emma tapped her cup to Flynn's cup, "Cheers!"

"Lucy and Matt know we're expecting a baby. Hard to avoid them nowadays."

"Naturally." chuckled Emma.

Flynn gave the loudest yawn which he realized how much he is exhausted. Emma couldn't help but agree with him. She is indeed tired from all the craziness for the past few days.

"Come to the bed. We definitely need all the sleep we need because, in nine months, we won't be sleeping!"

Flynn didn't protest which he just crawled into the blanket and just moments later, they fell asleep.

* * *

Couple days had passed since finding out her pregnancy, Emma was in the obstetrician office where she was sitting, waiting for her first ultrasound. Flynn was nervous as he wanted everything to go smoothly that her pregnancy was classified at-risk because of her age but Lucy has assured him that since they conceived naturally, everything should go just fine.

"Hello, Emma. I'm Dr. Madison. I see that it is your first pregnancy. How are you feeling?"

"So-So. Is there a medicine that can stop the morning sickness?"

"Yes but I want to wait a little bit longer to see how your morning sickness going, it will pass eventually." She looked at the forms that Emma had written earlier while sitting in the waiting room, "When is your last period?"

"To be honest, I hadn't been tracking my period."

"No worries. I'll just scan to see how big your baby is then we'll figure out rest. Now, are you ready to hear your baby's first heartbeats?"

Emma smiled at Flynn which he squeezed her hand. The most magical moment of their life. Dr. Madison proceeds to put the gel on Emma's stomach and began scan. After a couple of minutes finding the baby, the heartbeat sounds echoed in the room.

"Congrats. That's your baby's heartbeat!"

Dr. Madison proceed to point the screen which Flynn fought not to cry but Emma had already beat him into crying. Dr. Madison gave them a box of tissue. Smiling, Dr. Madison moved the object to have a better look at the baby, "Ok, it looks like you're about three months pregnant. Can you estimate that far?"

Emma quickly calculated if she is really three months along, that means she conceived in October. Yeah. Sounds about right as she remembered that she didn't have her period by Halloween.

"Sounds like it is. I remember I didn't have a period by Halloween."

Flynn proceeds to gave Emma a look. That night when the baby was conceived, let say that night was eventful. Emma shot Flynn don't you dare say something look.

Dr. Madison quickly calculated her due date then announced, "July 20th. A summer baby for you both."

"Good. I don't have to carry the baby all through the summer."

"Yeah, like half of the summer. Good thing we live in bun…"

Emma gently hit his hand before he could say where they live. Luckily, Dr. Madison was busy printing the pictures. Emma was in awe with the picture that she couldn't stop staring at them.

"Ok. That will be all for today. Everything looks healthy. I'll see you next month."

xxxx

Emma and Flynn returned to the bunker only to find Lucy tickling with her daughter. Scarlett stopped laughing when she saw them enter.

She ran over to hug them, "Fifi, Emma!"

Emma and Flynn gave her a squeeze of hug which Scarlett noticed there was something different about Emma.

"You no more sick?"

She chuckled while she took the ultrasound pictures out of her purse and showed to her, "I'm still sick but I will be better soon."

Scarlett busily looked at the picture then asked her what was it.

"It's a baby. It is in my tummy. You will see the baby in July."

Scarlett took the picture and ran to show the picture to her mother. Lucy embraced the picture with all the smiles, which Emma could tell that Lucy wanted another child.

"Give the picture back to Emma. Come on, let's go the library," said Lucy coldly. It was rather unusual for Lucy becoming upset but Emma knew not to ask what is bothering her.

"Is Lucy ok?" she asked Flynn after Lucy and Scarlett left the building.

"That was rather peculiar behavior. I wonder if Lucy and Matt had a fight."

"Sounds about right," she sighed, then hugged Flynn, "I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired already."

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

* * *

Emma was sleeping peacefully one night when she felt her stomach turn. Her eyes immediately flew open upon realizing that she has to throw up. She got out her bed and dashed across the hallway to the bathroom which she threw up. It was a case of morning sickness and this day, Flynn wasn't here. Gone on one of the missions. She along with Lucy weren't permitted to tag along. Rather odd for Agent Christopher that Lucy was furious upon learning that she is to stay behind with her.

"Hey, these saltine crackers will help with your morning sickness. They helped when I was pregnant with Scarlett," said Lucy softly as she opened the door.

Emma was surprised that Lucy is up at three in the morning, which slowly lifted her head out of the toilet which she gave her a small smile as she took the crackers from Lucy's hands. Slowly, she took a small bite and waited for a couple of minutes to see if her stomach can settle which, fortunately, it kept down.

"Thank you. I still don't see how you can be nice to me. I was pretty nasty to you before."

Lucy sighed as she looked for a chair to sit, "Because pregnancy itself is hard without any support system. I would never wish on any pregnant women."

"Wyatt wasn't around?" said Emma with surprise.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and talk in the kitchen."

Emma got up slowly as not to trigger the morning sickness. They walked into the kitchen which to Lucy's relief, there was nobody else is up late this night.

"This is our secret that we kept. I beg you not to tell anyone. Wyatt and I knew each other quite a little bit before we worked here. I met Wyatt at the bar one night that Amy made me go out. We got so wasted that night that we ended sleeping together. We never saw each other until we worked together. Got pregnant with Scarlett after our night together in the 1930s along with Clyde and Bonnie. I was truly alone in pregnancy. Wyatt is too busy with Jessica, my mom, you know…" Lucy let out a light chuckle, "Ended up being a Rittenbitch and Amy vanished."

Emma couldn't help but smile. Now that Lucy is referring to her mother as a Rittenbitch. She feels truly guilty about killing her mother when Lucy needed her the most.

"So about what happened with your mother and Amy. I'm truly sorry."

Lucy shook her head, "I had moved on. My mom is truly a manipulative bitch, so. You're basically no better nor worse. Besides, you're a truly special person in Flynn's life. I mean, he sacrificed to stay with you in the 1880s for a year. That something I thought he would never do. You both do deserve each other and the baby will be the greatest joy."

Emma looked down the floor. It was the nicest thing that Lucy said about her which she felt slightly embarrassed since she wasn't used to this type of positive attention.

"This is probably a very stupid question, but do you ever love Flynn? Like relationship one?"

"Gracious, no. It too weird, I mean he saved my life when I almost drowned and our relationship has been entirely on work wise. We're good friends, that it is."

Emma looked down on the ground once again, feeling ashamed for asking in the first place which she found herself wondering what happened to Wyatt. She once again gathered her courage to speak up.

"What happened to Wyatt?" she finally asked her.

"Disappeared. After we went to save Rufus, he ignored my advice not to fall into Rittenhouse's trap when Jessica sent him a word that they need a talk. We never saw him again. At first, I thought you held him a hostage but since seeing you had trapped with Flynn so who hell knows where he is at or he's still alive."

"Tell me a little bit about Matt. I can't figure out if he like me or he just had to hold back his temptation to stab me."

It made Lucy laugh, "He's a very complicated man. As right now, he tolerates you but I think he is warming up. He was from Ireland, moved to Boston when he was twelve with his parents and sister. His mother died a year later in the train accident. After graduating from high school, he moved to Chicago to attend an Architect school. He ended up dropping out due to bills and joined the military and that's where he met Ivy. Married a year later and divorced after a year of marriage. Moved to San Francisco and he ends up working for us when they needed a replacement for Flynn and Rufus."

"Looked like the only thing we all have in common is the complicated history. Makes great bedtime stories for our kids, eh?"

"Unfortunately yes. I just hope that we can destroy Rittenhouse for good soon. I don't want Scarlett to grow up in this place and not the greatest place nor the situation to try to conceive a second child."

"So, that why you are slightly upset when I showed the ultrasound to Scarlett?"

Lucy went quiet for a minute which Emma bit her mouth to keep her stomach settled. She couldn't wait to be a little bit further in her pregnancy so she will not feel sick anymore.

"Well… Not because of wanting the second baby. I just… never had pictures when I was pregnant with Scarlett. I was too busy chasing Flynn down."

Emma frowned. She couldn't imagine how much pain Lucy had gone through, not able to hear the first heartbeats nor seeing the picture for the first time.

"God, I thought I would never say this to you but truce? We don't have to be best friends but we can just get along for the greater good."

Lucy smiled, "Only if you promise not to call me Princess again."

Emma muttered for a second then smiled to show that she agreed not to call her Princess again.

Lucy let out a yawn and looked at the clock, it now four in the morning, "I'm going to head to bed and hopefully Scarlett decides sleeps in a little bit. Otherwise, I'll see you later in the morning. I hope you will feel better soon, good night."

"Night," she replied back which Lucy had gone off to her bedroom. Emma had decided that she is feeling fine enough to go back to bed that she has made a peace with Lucy.

* * *

 _a month later_

Flynn had received approval permission for a night out of their bunker. Humming in happiness, he began to search for Emma since he wanted to take her out for a fancy dinner, then go to the baby store to purchase some baby stuff. Even though, Emma isn't due for another five months, the time will pass quickly and they didn't want to shop at the last minute. Flynn found Emma sitting on the floor of the kitchen which she was crying.

"Are you ok?" said Flynn alarmed, worrying that there's something wrong. Emma never randomly cries.

"No! We don't have peanut butter! I want a peanut butter sandwich." she sobbed which Flynn searched everywhere the cabinet for peanut butter which just moments later, to his luck, Lucy stepped into the room, "Hey, Lucy. Where's the peanut butter?"

Lucy proceeds to take the peanut butter out of the fridge "We kept that cold because Scarlett loves cold peanut butter and get upset if it wasn't cold." Flynn proceeds to scoop out the peanut butter out of the jar which Emma began to cry even more, "But that's not peanut butter!"

"It is peanut butter, Emma Marie Whitmore," said Flynn while holding the jar up for Emma to see and is getting a little bit annoyed with her crying for nothing.

The view of peanut butter jar just triggered her to cry even harder, "I want Jif, not Skippy!"

Lucy fought to not burst into laughter. It is darn familiar, the infamous pregnancy hormones. Emma is no exception to it. Lucy remembered a moment when she cried when Wyatt refused to let her drink the pickle juice.

"Both tastes exactly the same, Emma," said Flynn who tried to be rational.

"No, it is not! I want Jif peanut butter!" yelled Emma as she began to stomp on the floor.

Lucy stepped in to diffuse the meltdown, "Hey, Emma. I'll get you Jif peanut butter."

Emma proceeds to hug Lucy, "You do understand that Jif and Skippy taste different!"

Flynn had confused look on his face which Lucy chuckled, "Your girlfriend is pregnant, you should know that her hormones are off the charts."

"Dammit. I'm out of practice."

Lucy chuckled as she patted Flynn's shoulders, "It only the beginning, bud. You have many months left dealing with her hormones." She stifled her laugher then left to buy Jif peanut butter for Emma.

Flynn proceeds to sit down on the floor with her and let her cry over the wrong brand of peanut butter.

The alarm for the landing of Mothership went off in just time Lucy's return with a jar of Jif peanut butter in her hand. She did not have time to hand the jar as Agent Christopher had already blocked her way.

"Mothership landed on March 12, 1912, in Savannah, Georgia. What happened on that day?"

"Girl Scout was founded."

"Not the sinking of Titanic?"

"Not for another month"

Emma walked out from the fitting room where she was wearing Edwardian dress with a big bow to hide her small baby bump. Flynn and Matt appeared just moments later. Lucy proceeds to give her the peanut butter, which Emma thanked her and was about to walk back to the kitchen to make her a sandwich but Agent Christopher had told her that it is no time. She shooed all them to the Lifeboat.

"Oh, you can't bring your peanut butter."

Emma became angry and is at verge for another meltdown but Lucy jumped into the situation, "She's pregnant and had a meltdown earlier this afternoon over Peanut Butter. Let her. A jar of Peanut Butter won't dramatic alternate the history since it has already invented by then."

Agent Christopher sighed, "Fine. Get moving."

They all climbed into the Lifeboat and time traveled to 1912.

"So, what you think the reason of Rittenhouse stopping Girl Scouts in the first place? Seem not a big deal," asked Matt upon climbing out of the lifeboat.

"Maybe Rittenhouse wanted to sell their cookies?" suggested Flynn with a smile.

Emma just rolled her eyes, "I was a Girl Scout. That how I got into science in first place. However, Girl Scouts also taught me a lot about leadership. So, I suspect they don't want girls to become a leader."

"Hey, I was a girl scout too. Well for only two years before my mom pulled me out because she thought it was distracting from my schoolwork," replied Lucy.

"So, Rittenhouse trying to stop you from becoming leaders?" asked Matt.

"This probably the main reason, but it doesn't matter now. We need to save Juliette Low before it too late!" replied Lucy.

They began their trip to the downtown to seek for Juliette and save the piece of history from wiping out. After seeking for her whereabouts for thirty minutes, Emma spotted Juliette entering in the building which they chase her down.

"Emma, no! Stop!" Matt grabbed her arm before she could run into the building.

Emma was about to kick him into his stomach but she did not since the building had exploded and now is blazing with fire. It was nothing but pure chaos. People were running and screaming.

Lucy screamed in disbelief. The future needed Girl Scouts and now it is all gone because Rittenhouse stopped from happening.

"Come on, we have leave before Rittenhouse spotting then kill us. Especially that now Emma and I are fugitives," said Flynn.

"Yes, we'll think more clearly how to save Girl Scouts. You told me once when Alice Paul was killed and Grace Humiston saved the history. We can do that again. " replied Matt who is comforting wailing Lucy.

His words had comforted Lucy that she now stopped her crying which she wiped her tears away, "Let's split up so Rittenhouse can't get us all at the same time. Emma and I will set up Girl Scout. You and Flynn go find the sleeper."

Emma didn't want to stay behind with Lucy and recruiting girls but she knew that she had no other choice. The girls' mother wouldn't permit their daughters to join if they see a man tagging along.

"Hey Ems," said Flynn as he touched her small baby bump, "I just want to tell you I love you so much that I don't regret anything. Be careful."

Emma let a smile which she hugged him, "I promise. Now you be careful because I want you to hold the baby in your arms."

Flynn gave Emma a kiss on her cheek then they split up to complete their mission.

"Where should we go first?" asked Lucy. She truly had no idea where to start.

"If I was Daisy Gordon Low, I would go find girls. So our best chance is to go to her house to see if we can convince anyone."

Lucy quickly smiled then grabbed her arm, "Let's go. We don't have much time left." Together they ventured to find Juliette's house. It took them a while to find it due that her house was quite hidden away.

"This it is. This is the moment that the future will see differently," said Emma while catching her breath.

"Whenever it happens, I will ensure that we will see the future strong female leaders. Rittenhouse won't win. They haven't and they will never." said Lucy as she squeezed her hand.

They looked at each other and silently agreed let's save the future! Then walked toward to her house where they gasped in surprise to see the woman cleaning up in the carriage house. It was nothing else but Juliette Gordon Low.

"I thought you were in downtown so how did you escape?" blurted out Emma before she could stop herself.

It startled Juliette for a second as she wasn't expecting anyone at this moment. She collected herself then smiled, "I was going to then I realized why need to host a first Girl Guides meeting in town when there's plenty of space here," Then she offered her hand to shake, "I'm Juliette Gordon Low. Are you here to help to recruit some girls?"

Lucy smiled and shook back, "Yes, we're here to help you. I'm Jan Brady and this is my cousin Marcia Brady."

"Delighted to meet you. Well, as now you're here, we can go recruit the girls now. Give me ten minutes to refreshen myself. Feel free to explore the grounds while you wait."

"Great. We'll be around, just take your time," replied Emma. After Juliette went back into the house she lowered her voice, "We need to keep our guard on when we go into the town. It's a high chance that Rittenhouse sent their sleeper agent posing as a girl."

Lucy soon had a dizzy spell which she sat down on the trunk.

"Are you ok?" asked Emma worriedly. Lucy had time-traveled so many times that the side effect was rather odd.

"I think I will be fine. Just give me a moment," replied Lucy softly. They sat in silence for a minute until Lucy recovered, "Emma. Please don't tell Matt. I don't want to give him false hope."

"I won't. Whatever you mean about false hope?"

Lucy looked around to make sure that there's nobody else within earshot, "Matt and I are trying for a baby. We don't have much luck yet but I think I might be pregnant this time around but it's too soon to tell."

Emma gave Lucy a hug, "My lips are zipped. You will eventually if it ends up a false sign today. Come on, let's look for the guns."

Lucy gave Emma a sad smile which she shook it off quickly as there was no time to waste. It wasn't that difficult to find guns since nearly everyone owned guns in this time period. As true to word, Juliette came back, all dressed up and ready for the recruiting session.

"You ready to go and recruit excited girls?" she said cheerfully. They started on their trip back to downtown.

"So, how did you find out about that I'm setting up Girl Guides?" asked Juliette while they're walking back to the town.

"Rumors. I'm friends with a friend who is friends with Agnes Baden-Powell," replied Lucy who's master at history.

"It sounded very appealing to us. I wanted to gain and build the skill that I can use in the future. I wanted to pass to my unborn child." added Emma.

"You're expecting? Congratulations! I'll know that your child will be skilled in these areas."

Emma couldn't help but smile. To get praise from Juliette was a big thing since she had admired her for setting up Girl Scouts so she could study science.

"Aunt Daisy! Over there!" shouted a young girl which Juliette turned her head and smiled, "Daisy Doots!"

Daisy Doots tottered over to Juliette which they had a quick hug, "What brings you to the downtown?"

"We're seeking girls to recruit for Girl Guides. Remember I told you that last week?"

Daisy Doots pondered to recollect her memory then brightened, "Oh yes. I want to join! Where can I sign up?"

Juliette smiled which she handed the paper to Daisy Doots to sign up. After signing up, Juliette shook her hand, "Congratulations, you're the first person to be Girl Guides in the United States. We're looking for more girls so go spread the word. I'll be right here."

"Marvelous! I'll go fetch my friends." She ran off to seek her friends.

"I just witnessed the founded Girl Scouts in the history. That is amazing," whispered Emma to Lucy.

"Yes, I think this going to be my favorite piece of history. I'm surprised that it went off with no incident."

"Keep your guard up. It's too suspicious for Rittenhouse to be that quiet."

As like it was on cue, Flynn and Matt came running toward them. It was no time for a joyous reunion. It was for only one reason, a sleeper agent is nearby. The agent would strike any second right now.

"Lucy! Emma! Do you have your guns with you? The agent is somewhere!" exclaimed Matt.

Emma and Lucy touched their guns that were hidden in their coat. Matt interpreted their action that they have guns, ready to shoot when it is needed.

"Hi, this is the place where I sign up to be a Girl Guides?" asked a girl who approached Juliette while everyone else was distracted. She couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"Yes. Your name please?"

"Louise Gretty," she replied. Juliette proceeds to write her name down and when she looked up, Louise had the gun pointed to her. Emma turned her head in just right time which she quickly pointed the gun toward her, ready to shoot her right in the face. Before she could shoot, Juliette had taken her gun out of her coat and immediately shot her in the face. Everyone else had a shocked look on their face. Nobody had seen this coming at all. Who knew the history remembers her as sweet old lady turned out a pretty badass woman.

"Listen, whenever your real name is. I know about Rittenhouse. This why I set up Girl Guides in the first place. I wanted the future generation of girls to fight Rittenhouse. History isn't meant to be played with."

Lucy gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe that a sweet leader and founder of Girl Scout knew about Rittenhouse. It seems like Juliette knew that they wanted more explanation, "My former husband was a member of Rittenhouse. Let's say I learned about Rittenhouse through going their parties. It's not hard to figure out what their ambition."

"That was just awesome. An alliance from the past," said Flynn cheerfully. It was still strange for him that only just thirty minutes ago, he and Matt had a showdown with Louise and only to win when a famous historical person stopped it.

"My name is Emma Whitmore and I was a Rittenhouse member. I personally apologize for all the damages that they caused to you."

"No, Emma. Don't apologize. I'm thankful that Rittenhouse exists because if not for them, I won't establish Girl Guides and I may or may not had traveled to a future couple of times but you, Emma. You make me proud."

Emma soon remembered when she was a teenager and had a bridging ceremony where she was greeted by a slightly old lady which she had assumed that it was a head director of Girl Scouts, "Wait… That was you? You came to my bridging ceremony and wished me the best of luck."

Juliette nodded her head which Emma let out a little squeal of delight, "Thank you for your encouragement and support. I did become a scientist."

"I knew you would. You're very welcome and I hope your unborn child will grow up just like you. Now scat, I need to hide this sleeper before the police find the body. Besides, you all have a task to stop Rittenhouse!"

They had quick goodbyes.

"Oh, Emma. One more thing, don't trust or listen whatever your grandmother said. She's the most manipulative person."

Emma soon frowned. Her grandmother died when she was quite young so she doesn't really remember her too well.

 _I'll keep that in my mind if I ever ran into her._ She shook off her thoughts since there was no time to dwell over it.

And they were off to the Lifeboat and traveled back to 2019.

xxxx

Emma had changed into her PJs and lying in the bed when Flynn came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Thought you might be hungry that now you're feeding for two."

Emma let out a soft chuckle which she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"How was 1912? Juliette completely surprised me."

Emma soon groaned, "I really don't want to talk about time traveling. I just want to take all the moments with you before the baby comes."

Flynn soon climbed into the bed which he soon cuddled her, "You're right. We have all the time to talk about time-traveling but the moments like this is scared."

Emma just smiled and embraced his love.

"Emma, you know. I promised to take you out for a dinner and that never happened. I apologize."

Emma just laughed, "I know this isn't fancy dinner but this is a perfect date night."

Flynn smiled in an agreement which he kissed her once again. He hoped that he will never stop kissing her. It quickly escalated to a session of makeout.

 _My grandmother may tear us away but she will never tear this moment away from my memory._

 _Come on, Emma. Your grandmother can come in and rip you away from Flynn any time now and you're worried about it. You learned long ago that these moments are too short lived._

Emma looked upon Flynn who was watching the TV and eating popcorn peacefully. The moment was far too sweet that she quickly forgot about the warning and cuddled him until the next mission arises.


End file.
